Changes
by Janine3
Summary: Die Story spielt in der Zukunft, in der die Scooby Gang verschwunden ist. Ihre Kinder machen sich Sorgen und wenden sich an Giles. Dieser holt einen Altbekannten her...
1. Changes Kapitel I

**Changes**

_Autor: loveangel (jad_coke@hotmail.com)  
Rating:   
Pairing: So direkt keines...  
Spoiler: eigentlich keine.  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joss Whedon. Nur Carry und Cara sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen, gehören also mir.  
Zusammenfassung: Die Story spielt in der Zukunft, in der die Scooby Gang verschwunden ist. Ihre Kinder machen sich Sorgen und wenden sich an Giles. Dieser holt einen Altbekannten her: Angel. Mehr wird nicht verraten, sonst ist die Spannung weg! ;)   
Kommentar: Vielen Dank an Dede, Escy, Darla, Cat, Kid und wer sonst noch alles fürs begeisterte Beta-Lesen!_  
_Ach ja, ich vergass ja fast... Ich hab mit dieser Story auch bei einem Wettbewerb gewonnen. Auf www.angelinvestigations.de  
Und als Letztes eine Bitte: Feedback! *fleh* Bitte gebt mir Feedback..._

"Mist!", fluchte Carry als sie aus dem Bett hoch schreckte, sie hatte verschlafen. Hastig stand sie auf und zog sich an. Als sie ihre Unterwäsche und ihre Jeans bereits angezogen hatte, suchte sie genervt nach ihrem Top. "Verdammt! Wo ist das Teil bloss abgeblieben?!" Carry durchwühlte den Hügel an einmal getragener Wäsche. "Der Tag fängt ja echt gut an..." Dann suchte sie weiter in ihrem Schrank. "Hmm, dann zieh ich mir halt was anderes an." Ihr wurde die Suche zu blöd und so nahm sie ein anderes, zu den Jeans passendes Oberteil heraus. Dann packte sie hastig ihre Schulsachen zusammen und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Es waren bei diesem Schauspiel gerade mal 5 Minuten vergangen.   
"Mum?" Carry rannte runter in die Küche, auf der Treppe stolperte sie dabei fast. "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh....! Warum muss Linnie seine Sachen immer ausgerechnet auf der Treppe liegen lassen...?" Linnie war Carrys kleiner Bruder, etwa 5-jährig und unordentlich, so wie es Kinder in seinem Alter nun mal so sind. Carry trat sein Auto, auf dem sie eben fast ausgerutscht wäre, auf die Seite und rannte weiter.   
In der Küche riss Carry mit gleichem Schwung die Kühlschranktür auf und nahm den Beutel Orangensaft heraus. Sie setzte ihn an den Mund und trank ihn mit einem Schluck leer. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass die Küche leer war. Verwirrt schaute sich Carry um. Tatsächlich, es war niemand da. "Na ja, auch egal.", meinte sie dann und verliess das Haus, um wenigstens pünktlich in der Schule zu sein.   
Nach Luft schnappend kam Carry 10 Minuten später in der Schule an, sie war gerannt, was die Lungen hergegeben hatten. Sie schlich sich ins Klassenzimmer. Dabei hatte sie Glück, der Unterricht hatte noch nicht begonnen.  
Der Lehrer rief erst alle Namen aus, ihrer war noch nicht dran gewesen. Er schien die Zuspätkommmende nicht zu bemerke.  
So setzte sich Carry an den freien Platz, den ihr von Cara freigehalten worden war.  
"Caroline Harris."  
"Anwesend.", meldete sich Carry. "Puh, noch einmal gut gegangen..." wandte sie sich dann an Cara.  
Diese nickte, der Unterricht begann im selben Augenblick.   
Keiner schien Carrys Zuspätkommen aufgefallen zu sein, sie beliess es dabei und sagte nichts dazu. Der restliche Schultag verlief wie jeder andere auch an der Sunnydale High - todlangweilig, wie Carry fand.   
Nach der Schule machten sich Carry und Cara zusammen auf den Heimweg. Erst jetzt rückte Carry mit der Geschichte raus. "Mir ist heute morgen was seltsames passiert. Okay - verschlafen tu ich mich immer wieder. Aber das meine Mum nicht auf ist, hat mich schon sehr verwundert..." Carry machte eine verwirrtes Gesicht.  
Cara nahm das ganze weniger ernst, es konnte ja mal vorkommen, dass selbst Carrys Mutter verschlief. "Hey, ich denke, das ist nicht so schlimm...", versuchte Cara ihre Freundin aufzuheitern.   
Carry und Cara haben uns sehr bekannte Eltern - sie sind die Kinder der Scooby-Gang. Carrys Eltern waren Xander und Anya, von ihnen hatte sie den Sinn für Humor und ihre schonungslose Ehrlichkeit geerbt. Damit konnte sie selbst ihren Eltern auf den Wecker gehen.   
Cara war die Tochter von Buffy, doch ihren Vater kannte sie nicht. Und ihre Mutter war nicht dazu zu kriegen, ihr etwas darüber zu erzählen, was auch immer Cara versuchte.   
"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Cara...", meinte Carry nach ein paar Minuten. "Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?" Carry machte ein hoffnungsvoll fragendes Gesicht.  
"Wieso? Nein, eigentlich nicht...", antwortete ihr Cara. Doch dann kam ihr die Erleuchtung. "Gott! Wie konnte ich das bloss vergessen...?", meinte sie dann gespielt ärgerlich. "Heute spielen ja Smookers' im Bronze. Findest du den Sänger immer noch so toll?"  
Carry lachte ein bisschen verlegen. Es stimmte, sie fand den Sänger wirklich voll süss. Ihre Augen funkelten als sie an den Abend dachte. "Also, kommst du jetzt auch?", fragte sie dann.  
Cara nickte. "Aber sicher! Was dachtest du denn?" "Okay, bis heute Abend dann...", verabschiedete sich Carry, sie waren vor ihrem Zuhause angekommen.  
"Also, bis dann..." Cara ging über die Strasse, denn sie wohnte so ziemlich genau gegenüber.   
Carry machte die Tür auf und trat ein. Das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Tür liess Carry zusammenzucken, es hallte durch den ganzen Eingang. "Mum? Dad? Seid ihr da?" Es blieb ruhig. Carry stellte ihren Rucksack neben der Tür zu Boden und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort war niemand. Ebenso in der Küche und auch oben in den Schlafzimmern. Als sie gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern wieder runterkam, klingelte das Telefon. Carry rannte die letzten Stufen und nahm schliesslich das Telefon ab. "Ja?", meldete sie sich.  
"Carry? Hier ist Cara...", hörte sie ihre Freundin am anderen Ende. Sie klang besorgt.  
"Ist was?", fragte Carry.  
"Meine Mum ist verschwunden...", antwortete ihr Cara tonlos.  
_Was war bloss los?_  
"Hast du Zeit? Vielleicht kann uns Willow helfen."  
"Okay. Ich komm gleich rüber, dann können wir gemeinsam hingehen.", sagte Cara und legte auf.   
Keine halbe Minute später klingelte es an der Tür und Cara trat ein. "Können wir?", fragte sie.  
"Ja, wir können."   
  
Willow wohnte etwas weiter entfernt, deshalb liefen die beiden etwas schneller als gewöhnlich durch die Strassen. Willow war bei den beiden Mädchen sehr beliebt und so gingen sie oft als erstes zu ihr, wenn sie Probleme mit den Eltern hatten oder einfach jemanden zum Reden brauchten. Ausserdem war sie sehr hilfreich bei Hausaufgaben...   
Nach einer Weile kamen Carry und Cara bei Willows Haus an. Carry klopfte an die Tür. Nichts regte sich. Sie klopfte erneut. Wieder nichts.  
"Komm wir versuchen, hinten rein zu kommen.", meinte Carry dann nach dem zweiten erfolglosen Versuch.  
Cara nickte.  
Also gingen die beiden hintenrum. Dort versuchte es Carry noch einmal mit Klopfen. Als sich wieder nichts regte, versuchte Carry, die Tür zu öffnen. "Willow? Bist du da?"  
Wieder blieb alles ruhig.  
"Wo sind die bloss alle?", fragte Carry genervt. "Erst meine Eltern, dann deine Mum und jetzt auch noch Willow..."  
"Vielleicht ist sie ja auch nur einkaufen gegangen...", warf Cara ein.  
Carry schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wüssten wir. Sie hinterlässt doch normalerweise einen Zettel, falls wir kommen und sie gerade nicht da ist." Dabei sah sich Carry nach einem Zettel und einem Stift um. Sie wollte Willow eine Nachricht hinterlassen, falls diese wirklich nur einkaufen gegangen war, wie Cara meinte. Sie schrieb eine kurze Notiz auf den Zettel und legte ihn dann gut sichtbar auf den Küchentisch.   
Als sie beide wieder auf der Strasse standen, guckten sie sich gegenseitig ratlos an. Sie wussten nicht mehr weiter. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Cara.  
Carry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht sollten wir es noch bei Giles versuchen, vielleicht ist wenigstens er noch da..." überlegte Carry laut.  
"Okay, gehen wir."  
Wieder mussten sie durch die Strassen hetzen, denn Giles wohnte an einem wieder ganz anderen Ort in Sunnydale.   
Carry sah schon von weitem Giles' Auto, doch das musste noch gar nichts heissen. Giles war trotz - oder gerade wegen - seinem etwas gesetzterem Alter äusserst aktiv. Er war, soweit Carry und Cara wussten, mittlerweile ein Bibliothekar in Pension. Er hatte also dementsprechend viel Zeit für seine Hobbies, was auch immer die sein mochten. Ausserdem hatte Giles einen guten Draht zu Buffy. Warum, wusste Cara nicht. Das war eines der vielen Rätsel, die ihre Mutter umgaben. Vielleicht war das die Chance, das Geheimnis um die Vergangenheit, über die ihre Mutter so beharrlich schwieg, zu lüften.   
"Giles? Sind Sie da?", rief Carry bereits von der Strasse aus. Insgeheim machte sie sich nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen, dass er da war. Er konnte sonst wo sein - auch verschwunden. An der Tür klopfte sie mehrmals kräftig. Dann waren Schritte zu vernehmen und die Tür wurde aufgemacht. "Giles! Gott sei Dank... Wir haben ein Problem." Carry war erleichtert, den alten Mann zu sehen. Cara ebenso. Man konnte ihnen diese Erleichterung auch ansehen.  
"Was für ein Problem denn?" Giles machte ein zugleich erstauntes wie besorgtes Gesicht. "Oh, kommt doch erst mal rein." Er hielt ihnen die Tür auf und liess die beiden eintreten.  
"Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie wissen, wo meine Eltern vielleicht abgeblieben sind.", meinte Carry daraufhin. "...oder meine Mum!" warf Cara ein.  
"...oder Willow.", setzte Carry noch hinzu.  
Giles zog seine Brille von der Nase und begann, diese mit seinem Taschentuch zu putzen. Carry hatte noch untertrieben als sie meinte, sie hätten ein Problem. 

To be continued. Autorin liebt Feedback. :)


	2. Changes Kapitel II

**Changes - Kapitel II**

"Hallo Cordelia! Ist Angel da?" Giles sass mit dem Telefon auf dem Schoss in seinem Sessel. Er rieb sich mit der freien Hand die Augen, nachdem er sich die Brille abgezogen hatte  
"Ja, er ist da. Moment...", hörte er Cordelia am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
Während er warten musste, überlegte er noch einmal, ob es wirklich das richtige war, Angel zu benachrichtigen. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig, nachdem die ganze Scooby-Gang verschwunden war?  
"Giles, Sie wollten mich sprechen?", schreckte ihn Angel aus den Gedanken.  
"Oh... ja. Tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, aber wir haben ein Problem."  
_Und das ist noch weit untertrieben._  
"Was ist denn?", fragte Angel neugierig.   
"Nun... Buffy und die anderen sind verschwunden. Nur Carry und Cara sind noch da.", antwortete ihm Giles. "Und ich habe keinen Schimmer, was passiert sein könnte..."  
"Was wissen die beiden Mädchen?", unterbrach ihn Angel.  
"Nun... so gut wie nichts. Sie waren nur sehr besorgt, dass ihre Eltern verschwunden sind." Dann war es einen Moment still in der Leitung.  
"Okay, wir sind in etwa 2 Stunden bei ihnen." Dann legte Angel auf.  
  
Carry und Cara beschlossen, sich den Abend durch das Verschwinden ihrer Eltern nicht vermiesen zu lassen und trotzdem ins Bronze zu gehen. Ihre Lieblingsband spielte ja schliesslich nicht alle Tage im Club.   
Als die Band anfing zu spielen, standen die beiden Mädchen an vorderster Front tanzten wild zur Musik. Carry warf immer wieder einen Blick in die Richtung des Sängers. Sie kannten sich, wenn auch nur flüchtig. Sie wusste, sein Name war Chris und er hatte wunderschöne Augen. Er lächelte ihr zu als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Sie lächelte verlegen zurück. Als die Band eine Pause machte, kam Chris zu den beiden Mädchen. "Hallo, ihr Hübschen!", begrüsste er sie.  
"Hallo, Chris.", erwiderte Carry.  
Cara erkannte die Situation und suchte einen Grund, die beiden alleine zu lassen. "Ich hol mir was zu trinken. Wollt ich auch was?" unterbrach sie die beiden. "Okay... Keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort.", meinte sie dann als sie keine Antwort bekam. War ihr eigentlich auch recht so. Sie verschwand von der Tanzfläche.   
"Und, wie geht's so? Du bist doch hier an der Sunnydale High, oder?", versuchte Chris das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.  
"Wie Schulen nun mal so sind: Der Unterricht todlangweilig und jede Menge Aufgaben. Aber sonst geht's mir gut.", antwortete Carry. Seine blauen Augen zogen sie in ihren Bann. Je länger sie ihm in die Augen sah, desto mehr hatte sie das Gefühl, Schmetterlinge flögen in ihrem Bauch.  
Chris musste ab ihrer letzten Bemerkung lachen. "Todlangweilig sagst du? Du hättest mich an meiner ehemaligen Schule sehen sollen... Ich bin wegen Aufmüpfigkeit fast mal rausgeworfen worden. Dabei wollt ich doch nur den Unterricht ein wenig lebendiger mitgestalten... Mann, das war echt öde." Er lächelte sie an.  
Cara sah den beiden von der Bar aus amüsiert zu. Ihre Freundin war drauf und dran, sich in diesen Chris zu verlieben. Na ja, es war schon was an ihm dran. Aber er war nicht unbedingt ihr Typ, fand Cara. Sie schaute sich um. Dabei nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrer Cola.  
  
Dass Giles Angel zu Hilfe rief, konnte man schon fast mit einer Verzweiflungstat gleichsetzen. Sie hatten sich das letzte Mal gesehen als Cara auf die Welt gekommen war. Seither hatte sich Angel - vielleicht unbewusst - von Sunnydale ferngehalten. Giles wusste von Buffy, dass diese telefonisch noch Kontakt zu ihm hielt, wenn das auch nur alle paar Monate, vielleicht nur einmal im Jahr war. Und nun war Buffy spurlos verschwunden. Ebenso ihre Freunde. Giles wusste weder ein noch aus. Carry und Cara durften nichts erfahren. Noch nicht, sie waren noch nicht bereit. Also blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Angel. Giles seufzte. Er sass noch immer im Sessel, das Telefon hatte er wieder auf das Tischchen daneben gestellt. Alles, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war Warten. Er sah sich in seinem Wohnzimmer um. Dann stand er auf. In der Küche holte er den geheimen Vorrat an Whiskey hervor und goss sich grosszügig ein Glas ein. Darauf verstaute er die Flasche wieder und ging mit dem Glas zurück zum Sessel. "Warten. Oh Mann, wie ich das hasse...!"  
Angel war erstaunt gewesen als Cordelia ihm den Hörer reichte und sagte, dass Giles ihn sprechen wollte. Was wollte Giles denn? Angel hatte keine Ahnung. Er hatte mit dem Ex-Wächter schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen. Wenn er nachrechnete, waren das die vollen 16 Jahre, seit Cara auf der Welt war. Giles war inzwischen pensioniert - sowohl als Bibliothekar wie auch als Wächter. Buffy arbeitete seitdem selbständig, doch waren ihr ihre Freunde und auch Giles immer noch eine grosse Hilfe.   
Während des Telefonats lauschten die anderen neugierig. Schliesslich gehörten sie alle zum Team - Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn und seit einiger Zeit auch Faith, die wegen guter Führung aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden war und nun für Angel Investigations arbeitete. Daneben hatten sie ihre Detektei erfolgreich ausbauen können. Sie sprach sich schnell herum und so wurden die zahlreichen Fälle bald mal zu viele für so wenig Leute und sie hatten nach neuen Leuten gesucht, die sich der Herausforderung stellen wollten. Und denen sie auch mal das Geschäft für einige Zeit überlassen konnten. Wie es jetzt der Fall zu sein schien. Die vier Lauscher bekamen allerdings nicht sehr viel mit vom Gespräch mit, denn Angel hatte den Lautsprecher nicht eingeschaltet. Und dazu dauerte das Gespräch keine zwei Minuten. Dann hatte Angel auch schon wieder aufgelegt und machte einen entschlossenen Eindruck, wie er selten an ihm zu sehen war. Okay, entschlossen war er immer, aber das war was anderes. "Wir fahren noch heute nach Sunnydale.", war das einzige, was er sagte.  
Cordelia, Wesley und Faith machten alle drei grosse Augen und waren völlig erstaunt. Nur Gunn sah es locker. Schliesslich hatte er selbst keine direkten oder indirekten Beziehungen zu Sunnydale.  
"W... wieso?" Cordelia fand als erste der drei ihre Sprache wieder.  
Angel gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern stand auf und ging in seine Wohnung, die gleich obenan war. "Packt ein paar Sachen. Es könnte länger dauern. Alles andere erklär ich euch auf der Fahrt."  
Cordelia und Wesley sahen sich an. "Was war das jetzt wieder?", sagte Cordelia immer noch sehr verwirrt.  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber es scheint ihm ernst zu sein.", meinte Wesley.  
Faith machte sich ihre eigenen Gedanken dazu.  
_'Buffy... Warum konnte er die nicht endlich mal vergessen? Ach ja, sie war die Liebe seines Lebens.  
_"Ich denke, wir sollten auch ein paar Sachen einpacken.", sagte sie schliesslich und stand ebenfalls auf. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel und gingen alle ihre Sachen packen.

To be continued.


	3. Changes Kapitel III

**Changes - Kapitel III**

Draussen war es noch dunkel und so setzte sich Angel gleich selbst hinter das Steuer seines Cabrios. Allerdings war es ein neueres Cabrio, doch es war der gleiche Typ wie das, das er vor 16 Jahren gefahren war. Die anderen setzten sich hinten rein, Cordelia auf den Beifahrersitz.  
"Hört zu. Giles hat angerufen, weil Buffy und die anderen spurlos verschwunden sind. Erfahren hat er's durch Carry und Cara. Ich hab euch schon von ihnen erzählt. Na ja, jedenfalls waren sie sehr besorgt um ihre Eltern." In Angels Gesicht waren Sorgenfalten erkennbar.  
"Was meinst du, was passiert sein könnte?" fragte Cordelia ihn. Sie spürte, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte.  
Angel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiss es nicht und genau das stört mich ja... Ich meine, es hätte ja sein müssen, dass du ne Vision hast. Das ist doch eigentlich der normale' Weg. Na ja, manchmal noch zumindest. Ich mach mir Sorgen...", antwortete er ihr.  
Cordelia sah ihn an. In den letzten Jahren, in denen sie zusammen so manches erlebt und durchgestanden hatten, war er ihr ans Herz gewachsen. Er war für sie so etwas wie ein grosser Bruder geworden. Und sie für ihn so was wie eine kleine Schwester, die aber auch auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Sie kannten sich, und konnten einander blind vertrauen.   
Auf der ganzen restlichen Fahrt sagte keiner mehr ein Wort, jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Allen voran Angel. Er merkte, wie es ihn immer noch traf, wenn Buffy etwas zustiess. Auch wenn sie jetzt beide unabhängig voneinander ihr Leben weiterführten. Den einzigen Kontakt, den sie aufrecht erhielten, waren die seltenen Telefonate. Als Cara damals auf die Welt gekommen war, hatte sie ihm versprochen, ihn über ihre Tochter auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie er ihr damals bei Caras Geburt die Hand gehalten hatte. Dabei entfuhr ihm ein Lächeln. Buffy hatte damals ihn bei der Geburt dabei haben wollen, und das ehrte ihn heute noch. Es war keine so einfache Geburt gewesen, sie dauerte vor allem lange. Ganze 12 Stunden dauerte es, bis Cara endlich ihren ersten Schrei ausstiess und Buffy müde, aber überglücklich den Kopf ins Kissen zurückfallen liess. Angel fragte sich, wie die beiden Frauen jetzt wohl aussahen.   
Aber auch Faith machte sich ihre Gedanken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie die anderen ihre Rückkehr nach Sunnydale aufnähmen und fühlte sich dementsprechend unsicher. Klar, die Geschehnisse lagen mehr als 20 Jahre zurück und sie hatte ihre Zeit im Gefängnis abgesessen. Und nun arbeitete sie mit Angel zusammen, er hatte sie wieder auf den richtigen Weg gebracht. Gezeigt, wie es auch gehen kann und sie war ihm dankbar dafür. Doch war die Vergangenheit wirklich schon Vergangenheit? Faith schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden.   
Sie machten sich alle mehr oder weniger ähnliche Gedanken. Sie waren alle lange nicht mehr in Sunnydale gewesen, oder hatten Kontakt dorthin gehabt. So waren sie alle nervös und fragten sich, was sie wohl antreffen würden.   
  
Giles schreckte auf als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Er sah auf die Uhr. "Ich scheine wohl eingenickt zu sein.", murmelte er und stand auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. Eingenickt war nicht ganz so treffend. Giles war, kurz nachdem er den Whiskey ausgetrunken hatte, eingeschlafen. Noch ein wenig verschlafen öffnete er die Tür.  
"Sie sind schon da?" Giles war überrascht. Es waren noch keine 2 Stunden vergangen, seit er mit Angel telefoniert hatte. Und nun stand dieser bereits vor seiner Tür. "Und ich sehe, Sie haben Verstärkung mitgebracht.", meinte Giles als er die anderen erblickte. "Kommt doch rein." Er hielt der Gruppe die Tür auf und liess sie eintreten.  
Zögernd traten sie auch alle nacheinander ein, Faith als letzte. Sie senkte den Blick als Giles sie ansah.  
"Hallo, Giles.", sagte sie tonlos. Es war sonst nicht ihre Art, den Kopf einzuziehen. Doch hier in Sunnydale war das was anderes.  
Giles war erstaunt, Faith in Angels Gefolge zu sehen. Doch er sagte nichts dazu. "Hallo Faith.", erwiderte er ihren Gruss.   
"Also, was ist passiert?", ergriff Angel wieder das Wort. Er machte fragend-besorgtes Gesicht.  
"Nun..." Giles zog seine Brille ab und begann, diese zu putzen. Er wusste nicht so recht, wo er anfangen sollte. "Wie Sie wissen, macht Buffy ihre Kontrollgänge abends, wenn sie sicher sein kann, dass Cara nichts mitkriegt, das heisst, meist entweder spät in der Nacht oder mit unzähligen Vorwänden - wobei ersteres oft vorkommt. Offenbar scheint sie - wie die anderen auch - gestern nicht mehr zurückgekommen zu sein. Was passiert ist und wo sie jetzt sein könnten... genau deshalb hab ich Sie angerufen." Giles war in Richtung Wohnzimmer gegangen, während er die anderen aufklärte. Die Gruppe folgte ihm. "Setzt euch doch erst mal." Giles machte eine einladende Geste über die Sitzgruppe.  
Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn und Faith quetschten sich aufs Sofa, während Angel auf dem einen und Giles auf dem anderen Sessel Platz nahmen.   
Giles war immer noch der alte, fiel Cordelia auf. Obwohl Buffy ja inzwischen längst erwachsen war und selbst ein Kind hatte, sorgte er sich um sie, wie ein Vater. Ja, er war Buffy immer ein Vater-Ersatz gewesen. Und sie sein Kind. War sie ja eigentlich immer noch, irgendwie, ging es Cordelia durch den Kopf.   


To be continued.


	4. Changes Kapitel IV

**Changes - Kapitel IV**

"Es gibt unzählige Möglichkeiten, warum sie einfach so verschwunden sind... doch ich kann weder eine ausschliessen noch näher in Betracht ziehen, da mir die Beweise fehlen." Giles warf die Hände designierend in die Luft. Angel und sein Team waren die einzigen, die ihm noch helfen konnten.  
"Hatte Buffy irgendwelche Routen, die sie öfters mal abgegangen war?", fragte Angel. Ihm waren die gemeinsamen Kontrollgänge von damals in den Sinn gekommen. Meist hatte sie der Weg von einem zum andern Friedhof geführt. Und diese waren über das ganze Stadtgebiet verteilt. Das hatte er noch in Erinnerung.  
"Na ja, sie machte meist die üblichen Gänge durch die Stadt und stattete den Friedhöfen ihren üblichen Besuch ab. Dabei hat sie eigentlich keine feste Route..." Giles sah Angel an. In seinem Blick lag etwas fragend-hilfloses.  
"Am besten wär in dem Fall wohl, wenn wir die Stadt mal nach möglichen Hinweisen durchkämmen. Vielleicht ist noch was passiert, das uns helfen könnte.", antwortete ihm Angel. Dabei sah er seine Leute an. "Wo ist eigentlich Cara gerade?", fragte er dann.  
"Nun, die hatten etwas davon gesagt, dass sie heute ins Bronze gehen wollten. Irgendeine Band spielt heute dort."  
"Okay, dann machen wir uns mal auf die Suche. Cordy, du kommst mit mir und ihr beide...", Angel meinte Gunn und Faith. "... sucht ebenfalls zusammen. Ich denke, Faith wird sich hier noch ein wenig auskennen. Und Sie, Giles, bleiben am besten hier. Wesley, du kannst ihm helfen. Falls Cara und Carry auftauchen sollten oder sonst was passieren sollte. Okay?" Angel war inzwischen aufgestanden. Giles nickte als Antwort auf Angels letzte Frage.  
Und schon war die Gruppe draussen und machte sich getrennt auf die Suche. Wesley blieb derweil bei Giles und half diesem bei der Suche in den Büchern. So suchten sie vor allem nach Hinweisen, ob schon andere Jägerinnen vor Buffy verschwunden waren - und ob diese wieder zurückgekommen waren und in welchem Zustand. Die Bücher stapelten sich nur so auf Giles' Küchentisch. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, sie wussten gar nicht, wo ansetzen. Und doch wälzten sie ein Buch nach dem anderen durch, in der Hoffnung, die anderen wären wenigstens erfolgreich.  
Unterdessen hatten sich die vier in die abgemachten Gruppen aufgeteilt und durchsuchten nun jeweils einen Stadtteil. Gunn und Faith hatten sich für den Ostteil entschieden, sie wollten hier ein wenig auf den Friedhöfen aufmischen.  
  
So streiften Angel und Cordelia durch den Westteil, aufmerksam alles nach hinweisend absuchend. "Ob wir etwas finden werden?", fragte Cordelia ein wenig ratlos. Sie hatte zwar früher Buffy nie gut leiden können - die Jägerin ging ihr manchmal heute noch auf den Wecker, wenn sie zurückdachte - doch ihr lag jetzt auch etwas daran, Buffy wieder zu finden. Diese hatte ja schliesslich eine Tochter und ausserdem, wer sollte hier dann ihren Job übernehmen?   
"Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn, dann würde uns das auf jeden Fall weiterhelfen.", riss Angel sie aus ihren Gedanken um Buffy.  
Etwas in seiner Stimme liess Cordelia aufhorchen. "Du machst dir Sorgen?", fragte sie besorgt.  
Angel nickte.  
"Willst du mir nicht sagen, was dich so grübeln lässt?", fragte sie hilfsbereit. "Sonst mach ich mir Sorgen, und du weisst, wie ich dann sein kann...", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
Angel schmunzelte. Sie hatte Recht, es würde ihm nichts anderes übrigbleiben als es ihr zu erzählen. "Ja, ich mach mir Sorgen. Was würdest du denn machen, wenn plötzlich jemand, den du liebst, spurlos verschwindet?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
Sie konnte ihm keine Antwort geben. Sie war zwar auch schon verliebt gewesen, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu damals zwischen Buffy und Angel.  
"Ich sorge mich darum, wie sie sein wird, wenn wir sie finden können. Wie wird sie sein? Was hat sie dort erlebt?" Angel zog die Schultern hoch und seufzte leise. Dann fuhr er fort. "Und dann die beiden Mädchen - sie wissen nichts. Nichts, davon, dass ihre Eltern eigentlich Vampire jagen und täglich für die Welt, die sie für normal halten und kennen, ihr Leben riskieren. Sie sind zwei ganz normale Teenager, die sich Sorgen um ihre Eltern machen. Und ich mach mir auch Sorgen, wie lange Buffy ihr Geheimnis noch vor Cara geheim halten kann, sollte sie wieder zurückkommen. Ihre Tochter wird sicher einige Antworten auf Fragen haben wollen." Nun sah Angel zu Boden.  
Eine Zeitlang schwiegen beide und sahen sich nur in der Gegend rum. Cordelia liess sich dabei noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen. Er hatte Recht. Es wird nichts mehr wie vorher bleiben. Auch wenn Buffy und all die anderen heil zurückkommen mögen, es wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es war.   
"Das Verschwinden der Gruppe wird sicher einiges verändern. Zum einen wird Buffy sicher einiges erlebt haben - Willow, Xander und Anya ebenso. Und das wird sicher einiges bewirkt haben. Und dann - wie du schon gesagt hast, es wird wohl auch einiges geklärt werden müssen.", meinte Cordelia schliesslich. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. "Hey, sieh mal...", sagte sie. Dabei stupste sie Angel leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.  
Er sah auf. "Was ist?", fragte er verwirrt.  
"Da...", meinte Cordelia nur und zeigte auf das, was ihr eben gerade aufgefallen war. Es sah aus wie ein Schal. "Trug Buffy nicht früher immer so was? Ich mein, der könnte doch von ihr sein..." Sie glaubte, sich daran erinnern zu können, diesen Schal schon mal bei Buffy gesehen zu haben. Und das vor 16 Jahren. Nun rannten sie beide ihn, um das Fundstück näher zu betrachten.  
  
Derweil suchten Gunn und Faith den anderen Stadtteil ab. Sie hatten sich auf ein bisschen Action gefreut, doch davon hatten sie bis jetzt nicht viel mitgekriegt. "Mann, ich dachte, nur Buffy und ihre Freunde wären verschwunden. Wo sind denn plötzlich all die Vampire und all die anderen Dämonen hin? Die freuen sich doch sonst normalerweise, wenn die Jägerin verschwunden ist...", meinte Faith dann genervt.  
"Es ist wirklich verdammt ruhig. Und ich dachte, hier wimmelt es nur so von diesen Dingern...", pflichtete ihr Gunn bei.  
"Nicht ein Vampir. Nicht einer..." Faith hob verärgert die Arme. Die beiden hatten praktisch schon das gesamte Gebiet abgesucht, mit - wie Faith schon sagte - keinem Erfolg.   
"Na hoffentlich bleibt das keine Nullnummer.", meinte Gunn, als er sich wieder umsah. Dann gingen sie weiter.   
Da fiel Gunn eine Frau auf, die scheinbar verwirrt durch die Strassen irrte. Ihm fielen vor allem ihre roten Haare und ihre völlige Orientierungslosigkeit auf. "Hey, Faith..." Gunn tippte seine Begleiterin an.  
"Ja?"  
Gunn zeigte ihr die verwirrte Frau. "Ich glaube, die braucht Hilfe.", meinte er schliesslich. Also näherten sie sich vorsichtig der Frau.  
Faith hatte das Gefühl, diese Frau zu kennen. Und das lag vor allem an der Rotfärbung der Haare. Sie wusste noch, dass eine von Buffys Freunden rote Haare hatte, doch wie war ihr Name bloss schon wieder? Sie überlegte fieberhaft, während sie sich der Frau näherten. Doch er wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen.  
_Herr Gott nochmal, 20 Jahre waren auch für Namen eine lange Zeit!_  
Gunn versuchte, die Rothaarige anzusprechen, ohne ihr gleich einen Schrecken einzujagen. "Miss, brauchen Sie Hilfe?", fragte er freundlich.  
"Wer sind Sie? Und wo bin ich hier?" Sie schien wirklich völlig verwirrt zu sein.  
Gunn wechselte mit Faith einen Blick, sie schienen beide den gleichen Gedanken zu haben. "Wir nehmen sie am besten mit zu Giles.", sprach Faith den Gedanken aus.  
Gunn nickte. "Kommen Sie. Wir bringen Sie erst mal an einen sicheren Ort.", wandte er sich wieder an die Rothaarige.  
Sie nickte nur.  
Also machten sie sich schliesslich zu dritt auf den Weg zu Giles. 

To be continued. 


	5. Changes Kapitel V

**Changes - Kapitel V**

Es klopfte. Giles und Wesley sahen erschrocken zur Tür. "Sind die etwa schon zurück?", fragte Giles, mehr an sich gewandt. Er stand auf und ging hin. Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, staunte er nicht schlecht. Gunn und Faith waren wieder zurück. Doch die Person, die sie mitgebracht hatten, versetzte Giles in Erstaunen. "Wo... wo habt ihr sie gefunden?"  
"Vor einem der Friedhöfe. Es hat hier wirklich verdammt viele von diesen...", antwortete ihm Gunn. Die drei Neuankömmlinge traten ein. Gunn führte die Rothaarige zu der Sitzgruppe und deutete ihr an, sich zu setzen.  
"Das ist doch nicht möglich... Wie geht es ihr?" Giles war aufgeregt und zog sich die Brille von der Nase, um sie zu putzen.  
"Na ja, wenn man so will, ist sie völlig verwirrt und scheint sich an nichts erinnern zu können. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.", meinte Faith.  
Dann ging Giles zu der Rothaarigen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Wohnzimmertischen. "Willow? Erkennst du mich?"   
Nun ging auch Faith wieder ein Licht auf.  
_Ja, genau! Willow hiess sie. Ach ja, die kleine Hexe von damals. Was sie wohl in den letzten 20 Jahren so getrieben hat? _  
"Wer sind Sie?" Willow hatte das Gedächtnis verloren, soviel stand schon mal fest. Sie sah Giles hilflos an. Sie hatte sich auf dem Sessel zusammengekauert, um ein bisschen Halt zu finden.  
Giles warf einen Blick zu Wesley, doch der konnte ebenfalls nur mit den Schultern zucken. "Ich bin Giles. Rupert Giles.", antwortete er schliesslich auf Willows verzweifelte Frage. Er seufzte.  
Die anderen sahen alle mehr oder weniger ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus. Was ist, wenn alle so zurückkommen? Es sah ja nicht gerade so aus als würde Willow schon bald ihr Gedächtnis zurückerhalten. "Am besten bleibst du erst mal hier, einverstanden?", meinte Giles schliesslich zu Willow.  
Diese nickte nur. Sie sah ihn immer noch völlig verwirrt und ziemlich hilflos an. Wo sollte sie denn sonst hin?  
  
Faith setzte sich an den Küchentisch und seufzte. Sie stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände, was sonst nicht unbedingt ihre Art war.  
Gunn setzte sich zu ihr. "Was meinst du, was mit ihr ist?", fragte sie.  
"Totalen Gedächtnisverlust, würd ich sagen. Die muss was erlebt haben..."  
Da klopfte es erneut. Sie starrten alle an die Tür, bis Giles aufstand und sie öffnen ging. "Kommt rein.", meinte er ohne lange Worte zu Angel und Cordy, die vor der Tür standen.  
Die waren über diese Knappheit etwas erstaunt. Giles ging wieder zu Willow und die beiden traten ein.  
Cordy schloss die Tür wieder. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie. Dann sah sie einen Rotschopf, der ihr mehr als bekannt vorkam. Und auch die Gesichter der anderen, die nichts gutes verhiessen.  
"Was ist mir ihr passiert?", fragte Angel. Er trat ein wenig näher.  
Giles sah ihn einen Moment lang zögernd an. Ihn quälte die Frage, wie Buffy wohl sein würde, wenn sie jemals wieder gefunden würde.  
"Sie hat einen totalen Gedächtnisverlust. Sie hat absolut keine Erinnerungen mehr...", klärte Wesley sie niedergeschlagen auf.  
"Dann sind wir immer noch gleich weit wie vorher...", fasste Cordelia die Situation zusammen. Irgendwie schien die Niedergeschlagenheit der anderen ansteckend zu sein.  
"So, ich glaube, sie ist eingeschlafen.", bemerkte Giles eine Stunde später. Willow sass noch immer zusammengekauert im Sessel, während sich die anderen an den Tisch gesetzt hatten und nun diskutierten. "Könntest du sie bitte raufbringen, Angel?", fragte Giles. Angel stand auf. Vorsichtig nahm er Willow auf die Arme und trug sie, von Giles geführt, hinauf ins Gästezimmer. Dort legte er sie genauso vorsichtig aufs Bett und deckte sie zu. Dann gingen die beiden Männer wieder runter zu den anderen. In ihren beiden Gesichtern waren Ungewissheit und teilweise auch Angst zu entdecken.  
  
Carry und Cara beschlossen, nach dem Abend im Bronze bei Carry zu übernachten. Sie fanden es zwar irgendwie cool, dass ihre Eltern nicht da waren, aber so in der Nacht wollten sie doch lieber nicht alleine sein. Nachdem Cara ein paar Sachen von Zuhause geholt hatte, gingen sie rüber zu Carry. Sie waren todmüde. War ja auch kein Wunder, sie hatten getanzt, was die Tanzfläche hergegeben hatte. So liessen sich die beiden in Carrys Bett fallen, kaum hatten sie ihre Pyjamas angezogen. Keine zwei Minuten später schliefen die beiden auch schon tief und fest.   
Die Sonne stand schon hoch als die beiden Mädchen wieder erwachten. "Gute geschlafen?", fragte Carry die völlig verstrubbelte Cara als diese die Augen aufmachte.  
Sie nickte noch ein wenig verschlafen. "Ja. Und du?"  
"Wenn man das Schlaf nennen kann. Ich wurde dauernd von dir getreten. Schläfst du immer so zappelig?", meinte Carry darauf.  
Cara zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiss nicht. Hab mich noch nie dabei beobachtet." Nun mussten beide lachen.  
"Okay, haste Hunger?", fragte Carry als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten Cara nickte heftig.  
"Ja, Riesenhunger! Ich könnt glatt ein halbes Pferd verdrücken!", antwortete Cara mit einem Zwinkern.  
"Na, dann aber nichts wie runter in die Küche." Kaum hatte Carry das gesagt, war sie auch schon aufgestanden und nach unten geflitzt.  
Cara kam etwas langsamer nach.  
  
Während sie beim Frühstück sassen, hörten die beiden Mädchen plötzlich, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Sie erstarrten und schauten wie gelähmt zur Tür. Ihnen fiel ein Riesenstein der Erleichterung vom Herzen als sie erkannten, wer da nach Hause kam. Es war Xander, mit Linnie auf dem Arm. "Dad!", rief Carry erfreut auf. Sie rannte zu ihnen hin und wollte die beiden umarmen.  
Doch Xander wies sie zurück.  
"Hey, was ist denn...?", meinte Carry dann genervt.  
"Nichts.", meinte Xander nur mit einem Schulterzucken und setzte Linnie ab. Sein Ton jedoch verriet etwas anderes, er war schlicht und einfach auf Provokation aus.  
Carry fühlte sich davon angegriffen. Sie liess sich das eigentlich nicht bieten, aber sie schwieg und nahm Linnie an der Hand. "Komm, hast du Hunger?", fragte sie ihren Bruder, in der Hoffnung, dass wenigstens er noch normal war.  
Linnie nickte.  
"Okay, dann kannst du dich zu mir und Cara setzen." Carry wollte mit Linnie an den Tisch zurückgehen, da wurde sie von ihrem Vater zurückgehalten. "Linnie bleibt bei mir. Er hat nichts bei dir verloren.", sagte Xander im gleichen provokativen Ton, diesmal noch ein bisschen bestimmter.  
"Nein. Wenn mein Bruder sagt, er habe Hunger, dann werde ich ihm auch etwas geben.", widersetzte sich Carry ihrem Vater.   
Cara kam inzwischen auch an die Tür. Sie wunderte sich über Xanders komisches Verhalten. Der war doch sonst nicht so. Als sie an der Tür stand, winkte sie Linnie zur Begrüssung zu.  
Diesem war der Streit zwischen seiner Schwester und seinem Daddy nicht geheuer. So rannte er zu Cara, Xander hatte ihn in der Hitze des Streits vergessen.  
"Komm, wir beide essen jetzt was, okay?", fragte sie den Kleinen.  
Dieser nickte ein bisschen verstört.  
Cara nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn zum Frühstückstisch.   
  
"Und wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Wolltest du dich so auf der Strasse zeigen? In der Schule vielleicht auch noch? Ist das der neue Look?"  
Carry hatte sich nicht abgeschminkt und nun provozierte Xander sie genau deswegen. "Was geht dich das denn an?", verteidigte sich Carry. "Ich kann auf der Strasse rumlaufen, wie ich will. Und ausserdem, wo wart ihr denn gestern? Du hast ja immer noch die gleichen Sachen an..." Carry liess es sich nicht bieten, von ihrem Vater angegriffen zu werden.  
_Was war bloss in ihn gefahren? Und wo war Mum geblieben? _  
"Cara, bist du fertig mit essen?", rief Carry in die Küche als ihr der Streit zu blöd wurde. "Wir gehen." Carrys Stimme hatte etwas bestimmendes, und so folgte ihr Cara, die Linnie mitnahm, rauf ins Zimmer, um sich schnell was anzuziehen.  
"Oh ja. Abhauen, das konntest du immer gut, wenn es nicht nach deinem Kopf ging.", versuchte Xander, weiter zu provozieren.  
"Halt die Klappe.", antwortete ihm Carry kühl. Auf dem Weg zurück nach unten ging Carry noch schnell bei Linnie im Zimmer ein paar Sachen holen. Sie konnte den Kleinen bei Giles umziehen.   
  
Keine Viertelstunde später klopften die beiden Mädchen auch schon an die Tür von Giles. Cara hielt dabei Linnie auf dem Arm. Sie hatten Linnie mitgenommen, weil Carry ihn nicht in den Händen ihres - ihrer Meinung nach - völlig verrückten Vaters lassen konnte. Sie keuchten beide, denn es war ein schönes Wegstück gewesen und ausserdem mussten sie Linnie abwechselnd tragen. Sonst kam er mit dem Tempo nicht mit. 

To be continued. 


	6. Changes Kapitel VI

**Changes - Kapitel VI **

Ein verschlafen wirkender Giles öffnete die Tür. Als er die drei sah, trat er auf die Seite und liess sie erst einmal reinkommen. "Hallo, ihr beiden. Hallo Linnie.", begrüsste er sie.  
"Hallo Giles. Hören Sie, es ist etwas passiert..." Carry und Cara folgten Giles ins Wohnzimmer. Cara setzte dabei Linnie ab, er war ihr zu schwer geworden.  
Der ernsthaft besorgte Ton in Carrys Stimme liess Giles aufhorchen. "Was ist denn?" Er führte sie unterdessen zur Sitzgruppe, ohne daran zu denken, dass dort noch jemand schlief. Es war wohl eine alte Gewohnheit.  
"Oh, wer ist das denn?", fragte Carry überrascht. "Oh, Besuch aus L.A.", antwortete Giles ein bisschen zerstreut wirkend. Schliesslich fanden sie ein Plätzchen in der Küche.   
"Also, was ist nun passiert, dass du mir fast die Tür eingeschlagen hättest?", fragte Giles noch einmal. "Dad ist zurück.", antwortete ihm Carry wortkarg.  
"Wie? Und wie geht's ihm?", Giles war verwirrt. Dann war Willow doch nicht einfach so freigekommen. Nein, sie war denen, die sie entführt hatten, offenbar einfach nicht mehr nützlich gewesen. Und jetzt war Xander zurück.  
"Er... er.... er...", versuchte Carry zu erklären.  
Cara half aus. "Er ist völlig verändert. Er ist streitsüchtig. Hat sich sogar schon mit Carry gestritten..."  
"Wer hat sich mit wem schon gestritten?", tönte es plötzlich aus der Tür.  
Giles, Carry und Cara drehten sich um.  
Es war Angel. Er hatte nur Caras letzten Satz mitgekriegt und war neugierig geworden.  
"Auch aus L.A.?", fragte Carry, mehrheitlich an Giles gerichtet. Dieser nickte.  
Angel kam inzwischen zu ihnen an den Tisch und setzte sich.  
"Xander ist zurück. Und es sieht so aus, als hätte er seine streitsüchtige Ader entdeckt.", klärte Giles Angel auf.   
Angel erinnerte sich an die Sticheleien von Xander als er damals vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren mit Buffy ging und sie dann, nachdem seine dunkle Seite zum Vorschein kam, verliess. Noch besser waren ihm die Sticheleien von damals in Erinnerung als Cara auf die Welt kam. Da war Xander wirklich eifersüchtig gewesen. Eifersüchtig auf Angel, dass dieser während der Geburt bei Buffy sein konnte und Xander nicht. Für diesen war das damals unverständlich gewesen. Angel, der einfach verschwunden war. Angel musste schmunzeln als er sich das Gesicht vor Augen führte, wo er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war und auf Xander traf.   
"Wie heisst du eigentlich?", fragte Cara unverblümt.  
Angel sah Giles kurz an. Dieser nickte unmerklich. "Ich bin Angel."  
"Ein ungewöhnlicher Name.", meinte Cara, der das Erstaunen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. "Oh, sorry. Ich bin Cara.", meinte sie dann nach ein paar Augenblicken.  
"...und ich bin Carry, und der Kleine da, ist mein Bruder Linnie."   
Bei Caras Namen stutzte Angel. Das war also Buffys Tochter. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen Mutter und Tochter war nicht abzustreiten. Sie hatte die gleichen grünen Augen, eine ähnliche Haarfarbe. Dazu war sie Buffy in Grösse und Statur ähnlich. So wie Buffy in ihrem Alter ausgesehen hatte.   
"Was siehst du mich so an?", fragte Cara erstaunt, als sie Angels Blick bemerkt hatte.  
"Du erinnerst mich ein wenig an deine Mutter...", antwortete er ihr.  
"Meine Mutter?" Cara sah Angel fragend an. "Woher kennen Sie meine Mutter?"  
"Ich kenne Buffy seit sie ungefähr so alt war wie du jetzt sein müsstest - nämlich 16 Jahre."  
Nun war Cara völlig baff. Angel schien nicht nur ihre Mutter zu kennen. Nein, er wusste auch mehr über sie als sie gedacht hätte. Dabei sah er wesentlich jünger aus, er schien nicht viel mehr als vielleicht ganz knapp dreissig zu sein. Mehr sicher nicht. Und doch schien das nicht möglich zu sein. Er musste älter sein. Cara war verwirrt und völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken.  
Auch Carry war über das kurze Gespräch zwischen Angel und Cara verwirrt.  
Nur Linnie schien das nicht weiter zu interessieren. Er spielte lieber mit dem Löffel von Giles Kaffee.   
Da gerade jeder über irgendwas nachdachte, hörten sie nicht, wie Cordy in die Küche kam. "Morgen zusammen...", brummelte sie. Sie schien Carry und Cara auf den ersten Blick gar nicht zu sehen. Sie suchte nach einer Kaffeetasse.  
"Tassen sind im zweiten Schrank von rechts, unten.", half ihr Giles.  
Erst als sie ihren ersten Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte, bemerkte sie die beiden Mädchen. "Oh, hi. Wer seid ihr denn?", fragte sie so erstaunt, wie es verschlafen eben ging.  
"Ich bin Carry und das ist meine Freundin Cara. Und der Kleine hier ist mein Bruder Linnie.", stellte sich Carry erneut vor.  
"Ich bin Cordelia. Aber ihr könnt mich auch einfach Cordy nennen." Cordy setzte sich nun ebenfalls an den Tisch.  
"Ihr scheint alle aus L.A. zu kommen. Was ist denn der Grund eures Besuchs hier?", fragte Carry neugierig.  
Angel, Giles und Cordy sahen sich kurz an. "Ich hab ein Problem, bei dem sie mir helfen konnten.", antwortete Giles schliessliEin verschlafen wirkender Giles öffnete die Tür. Als er die drei sah, trat er auf die Seite und liess sie erst einmal reinkommen. "Hallo, ihr beiden. Hallo Linnie.", begrüsste er sie. "Hallo Giles. Hören Sie, es ist etwas passiert..." Carry und Cara folgten Giles ins Wohnzimmer. Cara setzte dabei Linnie ab, er war ihr zu schwer geworden. Der ernsthaft besorgte Ton in Carrys Stimme liess Giles aufhorchen. "Was ist denn?" Er führte sie unterdessen zur Sitzgruppe, ohne daran zu denken, dass dort noch jemand schlief. Es war wohl eine alte Gewohnheit. "Oh, wer ist das denn?", fragte Carry überrascht. "Oh, Besuch aus L.A.", antwortete Giles ein bisschen zerstreut wirkend. Schliesslich fanden sie ein Plätzchen in der Küche.   
"Also, was ist nun passiert, dass du mir fast die Tür eingeschlagen hättest?", fragte Giles noch einmal.  
"Dad ist zurück.", antwortete ihm Carry wortkarg. "Wie? Und wie geht's ihm?", Giles war verwirrt. Dann war Willow doch nicht einfach so freigekommen. Nein, sie war denen, die sie entführt hatten, offenbar einfach nicht mehr nützlich gewesen. Und jetzt war Xander zurück.  
"Er... er.... er...", versuchte Carry zu erklären.  
Cara half aus. "Er ist völlig verändert. Er ist streitsüchtig. Hat sich sogar schon mit Carry gestritten..."  
"Wer hat sich mit wem schon gestritten?", tönte es plötzlich aus der Tür.  
Giles, Carry und Cara drehten sich um.  
Es war Angel. Er hatte nur Caras letzten Satz mitgekriegt und war neugierig geworden.  
"Auch aus L.A.?", fragte Carry, mehrheitlich an Giles gerichtet. Dieser nickte.  
Angel kam inzwischen zu ihnen an den Tisch und setzte sich.  
"Xander ist zurück. Und es sieht so aus, als hätte er seine streitsüchtige Ader entdeckt.", klärte Giles Angel auf.   
Angel erinnerte sich an die Sticheleien von Xander als er damals vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren mit Buffy ging und sie dann, nachdem seine dunkle Seite zum Vorschein kam, verliess. Noch besser waren ihm die Sticheleien von damals in Erinnerung als Cara auf die Welt kam. Da war Xander wirklich eifersüchtig gewesen. Eifersüchtig auf Angel, dass dieser während der Geburt bei Buffy sein konnte und Xander nicht. Für diesen war das damals unverständlich gewesen. Angel, der einfach verschwunden war. Angel musste schmunzeln als er sich das Gesicht vor Augen führte, wo er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war und auf Xander traf.   
"Wie heisst du eigentlich?", fragte Cara unverblümt. Angel sah Giles kurz an. Dieser nickte unmerklich. "Ich bin Angel."  
"Ein ungewöhnlicher Name.", meinte Cara, der das Erstaunen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. "Oh, sorry. Ich bin Cara.", meinte sie dann nach ein paar Augenblicken. "...und ich bin Carry, und der Kleine da, ist mein Bruder Linnie."   
Bei Caras Namen stutzte Angel. Das war also Buffys Tochter. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen Mutter und Tochter war nicht abzustreiten. Sie hatte die gleichen grünen Augen, eine ähnliche Haarfarbe. Dazu war sie Buffy in Grösse und Statur ähnlich. So wie Buffy in ihrem Alter ausgesehen hatte.   
"Was siehst du mich so an?", fragte Cara erstaunt, als sie Angels Blick bemerkt hatte.  
"Du erinnerst mich ein wenig an deine Mutter...", antwortete er ihr.  
"Meine Mutter?" Cara sah Angel fragend an. "Woher kennen Sie meine Mutter?"  
"Ich kenne Buffy seit sie ungefähr so alt war wie du jetzt sein müsstest - nämlich 16 Jahre."  
Nun war Cara völlig baff. Angel schien nicht nur ihre Mutter zu kennen. Nein, er wusste auch mehr über sie als sie gedacht hätte. Dabei sah er wesentlich jünger aus, er schien nicht viel mehr als vielleicht ganz knapp dreissig zu sein. Mehr sicher nicht. Und doch schien das nicht möglich zu sein. Er musste älter sein. Cara war verwirrt und völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken.  
Auch Carry war über das kurze Gespräch zwischen Angel und Cara verwirrt.  
Nur Linnie schien das nicht weiter zu interessieren. Er spielte lieber mit dem Löffel von Giles Kaffee.   
Da gerade jeder über irgendwas nachdachte, hörten sie nicht, wie Cordy in die Küche kam. "Morgen zusammen...", brummelte sie. Sie schien Carry und Cara auf den ersten Blick gar nicht zu sehen. Sie suchte nach einer Kaffeetasse.  
"Tassen sind im zweiten Schrank von rechts, unten.", half ihr Giles.  
Erst als sie ihren ersten Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte, bemerkte sie die beiden Mädchen. "Oh, hi. Wer seid ihr denn?", fragte sie so erstaunt, wie es verschlafen eben ging.  
"Ich bin Carry und das ist meine Freundin Cara. Und der Kleine hier ist mein Bruder Linnie.", stellte sich Carry erneut vor.  
"Ich bin Cordelia. Aber ihr könnt mich auch einfach Cordy nennen." Cordy setzte sich nun ebenfalls an den Tisch.  
"Ihr scheint alle aus L.A. zu kommen. Was ist denn der Grund eures Besuchs hier?", fragte Carry neugierig.  
Angel, Giles und Cordy sahen sich kurz an. "Ich hab ein Problem, bei dem sie mir helfen konnten.", antwortete Giles schliesslich.  
_Na ja, eigentlich wissen wir ja noch nicht mal, was unser Problem eigentlich ist._  
"Wo ist Xander jetzt?", fragte Giles dann ein paar Minuten später.  
"Ich denke, er wird noch zu Hause sein.", antwortete ihm Carry nach kurzem Überlegen.  
"Xander? Ist was passiert?", fragte Cordy. Auch sie erinnerte sich an ihn. Wie war es damals gewesen, an der High School als sie einst ein Paar gewesen waren? Und dann bei Caras Geburt. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie Xander eifersüchtig gewesen war auf Angel. Sie hatten damals zusammen darüber gesprochen. Die ständigen Sticheleien gegen Angel waren ihr zu blöd geworden und so hatte sie ihn schliesslich praktisch verhört. Na ja, und das lag nun auch schon wieder Jahre her. Wie viele waren es gleich noch einmal, 16? Das konnte hinkommen, wenn sie Cara richtig einschätzte. Und das nebenan musste Carry sein, Xanders Tochter. Sie schienen beide eher nach der Mutter gekommen zu sein, bei Cara ein bisschen offensichtlicher als bei Carry. Das Gesicht eher nach Anya, doch die Haare eindeutig vom Vater. Denn die waren nämlich so schwärzlich braun.   
"Xander ist zurück. Und offensichtlich ziemlich streitlustig...", riss Angel sie aus den Erinnerungen. "Oh.", meinte Cordy nur.

To be continued. Aber ihr könnt mir auch ganz gerne Feedback geben... :)


	7. Changes Kapitel VII

**Changes - Kapitel VII**

Inzwischen war später Nachmittag geworden. Carry und Cara hatten inzwischen auch die anderen aus Angels Team kennen gelernt. Und fragten sich schon, wie gross Giles' Problem sein musste, wenn gleich ne ganze Gruppe von Leuten ihm half. Am meisten schockierte sie der Zustand von Willow, die die beiden Mädchen nicht erkannt hatte. Nun bekam es Cara mit der Angst zu tun. Angst um ihre Mutter. Was war, wenn diese auch so zurückkam? Cordy sah Caras ängstlich-besorgtes Gesicht. "Hey, was ist denn mit dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Willow...", antwortete ihr Cara tonlos. "Was ist, wenn Mum auch so zurückkommt?"  
Cordy nahm Cara in die Arme. "Hey, das wird sie nicht...", versuchte sie Cara zu trösten.  
_Hoffentlich..._  
Linnie war zu Mrs. Carlsson gebracht worden, die schon des öfteren auf ihn aufgepasst hatte und ihn freudig aufnahm. So war er in guten Händen und Carry musste sich nicht immer mit ihm abmühen.   
Doch die Gruppe hatte immer noch das Problem, dass sie das Verschwinden und das jetzige Auftauchen von Willow und von Xander nicht einfach so diskutieren und Nachforschungen darüber betreiben konnten, wenn Carry und Cara da waren. Und dazu war auch noch gerade Wochenende, das hiess, sie konnten die beiden nicht einfach in die Schule abschieben. Giles zerbrach sich schon fast den Kopf darüber, wie er die beiden für eine Weile beschäftigen konnte. Na ja, sie mussten wahrscheinlich bis zum Abend warten. Er hegte die Hoffnung, dass die beiden wieder ins Bronze gehen würden. So dass sie in Ruhe weitermachen konnten, ohne auf die beiden Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen.  
Da erregte plötzlich jemand, der ziemlich heftig vor einem der Fenster winkte, Gunns Aufmerksamkeit. "Hey, sieh mal.", meinte er zu Faith. Die sah nun ebenfalls neugierig zum Fenster. "Hey, ist das nicht Buffy?", rief sie dann ein paar Augenblicke später erstaunt aus. Nun sahen alle zum Fenster. "Mum?" Cara stand auf und sah genauer hin. Tatsächlich, es war ihre Mutter, die sich da die Arme aus den Schultern winkte. Cara rannte zur Tür und machte diese auf.   
Darauf hatte Buffy nur gewartet. Dass ihr jemand die Tür öffnete. Sie selbst konnte es nämlich nicht. Die Tür war ihr schlicht und einfach zu schwer. Nicht einmal den Türklopfer konnte sie heben.   
Als Cara die Tür aufmachte, stand Buffy schon davor. "Hallo, Liebes.", begrüsste sie ihre Tochter.  
"Mum! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht...!" Cara fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals und riss diese dabei fast um.  
"Hey, langsam.", versuchte Buffy ihre Tochter aufzuhalten. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst.", meinte sie dann als sie endlich sicher stand. "Ist Giles da?" Cara nickte und liess ihre Mutter eintreten.   
Buffy hatte von draussen nicht sehen können, dass Giles ein paar Gäste hatte. Alles, was sie mitgekriegt hatte, waren einzelne, verschwommene Bewegungen gewesen, die darauf schliessen liessen, dass jemand zu Hause war. Jetzt war sie völlig sprachlos. Da sass doch tatsächlich Angel. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen. Doch sie sah dabei eher aus wie ein Fisch, der nach Luft schnappte. Sein Auftauchen machte ihr Problem nicht gerade kleiner. Ihn hatte sie so ziemlich als letzten hier erwartet. Und dann brachte er auch noch gleich die ganze Gruppe mit.   
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich Buffy wieder gefasst. "Na, das ist aber eine Überraschung, Was führt dich denn hierher, Angel?", begrüsste sie ihn, in ihrer Stimme war die Überraschung zu hören. Wenn man genauer hingehört hätte, so hätte man auch eine versteckte Freude hören können.  
"Dich.", antwortete ihr Angel, nicht weniger überrascht über ihr plötzliches Wiederauftauchen.  
Buffy hob gespielt skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
_Na ja, eigentlich hatte er ja recht, warum sonst sollte er wohl nach Sunnydale kommen? _  
"Du siehst, mir geht's gut.", gab Buffy zurück. Dann wandte sie sich an Giles. "Kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?"  
"Nun, ich denke, dein Problem betrifft uns alle.", widersetzte ihr Giles.  
Buffy sah ihn leicht wütend an. "Wieso? Wieso müssen immer gleich alle von meinen Problemen wissen?", schrie sie. Dann ging sie zum nächsten Sessel und liess sich theatralisch hineinfallen.  
"Was ist denn?", fragte sie als sie die Blicke der anderen bemerkte.  
"Hör zu. Giles hat schon recht. Wir sind nicht zum Spass hier sondern weil sich jemand Sorgen um dich gemacht hat - Cara. Und wenn du jetzt einfach so wieder auftauchst und dann so geheimnisvoll tust, finde ich, geht das uns etwas an.", holte Angel sie wieder auf den Boden zurück.  
Sie schwieg, doch sah sie ihn funkelnd an.   
Gunn sah dem ganzen Spektakel gespannt zu. Er hatte in den letzten - was waren's noch gleich? - 16 Jahren einiges gehört über Buffy. Das war sie jetzt also. Und sie schien ziemlich wütend zu sein.   
Faith hatte in den letzten Jahren, in denen sie wieder frei war, Sunnydale gemieden. Der Grund sass vor ihr im Sessel. Doch Buffy schien sie nicht zu bemerken, dazu war sie im Moment viel zu wütend auf Giles und auch auf Angel. Faith musste leicht schmunzeln. Ja, so war sie schon damals vor etwas mehr als 20 Jahren gewesen. Wenn ihr etwas nicht in den Kopf passte, dann konnte sie - Herr Gott nochmal - stur sein. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert - zumindest nicht in dieser Hinsicht.   
"Was hast du eigentlich vorhin vor dem Fenster gesucht?", fragte Angel ein paar Augenblicke später.  
Buffy verdrehte die Augen.   
_Was wird das, ein Verhör?  
_"Es hat niemand aufgemacht als ich klopfte.", erwiderte sie genervt.  
"Nein, das hast du sicher nicht, das hätten wir gehört.", meinte Cordy.  
Buffy warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Na, schön. Ihr habt es eh schon bemerkt, ich habe keine Kraft mehr."

To be continued - aber bitte trotzdem Feedback... :)


	8. Changes Kapitel VIII

Betretenes Schweigen. Jeder bis auf die beiden Mädchen malte sich sein eigenes Szenario aus, wie es werden würde, wenn Buffy keine Kraft hätte. Keinem gefiel der Gedanke.  
"Und ich weiss nicht, was passiert ist. Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist gestern abend. Und das nächste dann diesen Nachmittag und dass ich keine Kraft mehr habe...", fügte Buffy dann schon fast flüsternd hinzu.   
Cara sah ihre Mutter ratlos an. Was hiess hier, keine Kraft mehr? Ihre Mutter war doch stark wie jeder andere auch. Oder irrte sie sich da? Erste leise Zweifel über die Identität ihrer Mutter kamen auf.   
Buffy stand wieder auf und ging in die Küche. Sie hatte Durst und wollte sich etwas zu trinken holen. Ein paar Augenblicke später hörte die Gruppe, wie ein Glas am Boden aufschlug und zersprang.  
Giles und Angel sprangen erschrocken auf und gingen in die Küche. Dort fanden sie Buffy am Boden kniend vor, sie versuchte erfolglos die Scherben aufzulesen. Sie sah hoch. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt.  
Angel bückte sich zu ihr runter und las statt ihrer die Scherben zusammen. Giles zeigte ihm, wo der Kehricht war. Dann nahm dieser den Besen und wischte die restlichen Scherben weg.   
Angel kümmerte sich inzwischen um Buffy. Er nahm sie in die Arme und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. "Shhh... ist ja gut.", flüsterte er immer wieder, während Buffy ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.   
Nun kam auch Cara in die Küche. Der Anblick von Angel und ihrer Mutter irritierte sie. Wieso waren die beiden miteinander so vertraut? Was ist da? Ihre Zweifel wurden immer stärker. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen.   
Die anderen hörten zwar das Glas ebenfalls, blieben aber sitzen und diskutierten das vorgefallene. "Was meint ihr, warum sind die so verändert? Willow hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren, Xander ist der streitlustigste Typ und Buffy hat keine Kraft mehr...", fragte Cordy nachdenklich.  
"Mir kommt es so vor, wie ihnen eine bestimmte Fähigkeit genommen wird.", meinte Faith.   
Klar, keiner der drei bis jetzt hat die gleiche Fähigkeit verloren. Doch wenn ich mich recht an damals erinnere, so waren doch ihre Stärken genau das, was ihnen jetzt fehlt.", fügte sie hinzu. Nun schaltete sich auch Gunn in die Überlegungen ein. "Du meinst, Willow war das kluge Köpfchen, Xander jemand, der einen Streit schlichten konnte und Buffy - na ja eben die Kämpferin?"  
Cordy und Faith nickten  
"Dann sind also ihre absoluten Stärken verschwunden? Ouf...", meinte er dann.  
"Du sagst es...", seufzte Cordy.   
Giles hatte endlich einen Vorwand gefunden, um die beiden Mädchen los zu werden. Er schickte sie ins Kino. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, lief gerade ein Film, den sie schon lange mal sehen wollten. Denn beiden Mädchen kam die Einladung zwar ein wenig suspekt vor, doch sie sagten nicht nein. Also waren sie nun unterwegs dorthin und die Gruppe konnte endlich mit der Nachforschung beginnen. Giles nervte es immer mehr, dass Buffy ihre Tochter nicht aufgeklärt hatte. Doch ihre Argumente waren verständlich, es waren die Argumente einer Mutter, die ihre Tochter vor allem beschützen wollte. Und für Buffy war es die beste Idee gewesen, ihrer Tochter diese Welt nicht zu zeigen. So wie sie wirklich war. Doch so war es verdammt schwierig, die Welt zu retten, wenn die eigene Tochter nichts davon mitkriegen durfte. Die ständigen Ausflüchte, genau das nervte Giles. Er war einfach kein besonders guter Lügner. Aber für heute schien es hingehauen zu haben.   
"So geht das nicht weiter, Buffy. Wann willst du es ihr endlich sagen?", meckerte Giles genervt. Sie hatten das Thema sicher schon 1'000 Mal durchgekaut, doch Buffy blieb standhaft. Sie hatten sich alle hinter ein Buch gesetzt und blätterten nun alles noch einmal durch. Jetzt hatten sie ein paar Hinweise mehr als noch letzte Nacht. Sie suchten nach Fällen, in der Personen ihre Stärke, ihre besondere Fähigkeit verloren haben. Und nach den möglichen Gründen dafür.   
"Mann, ich hab das schon früher nie geliebt.", seufzte Faith genervt.  
"Ich denke auch nicht, dass die Bücher in den letzten 20 Jahren interessanter geworden sind.", meinte Cordy ebenfalls. Und vor ihnen türmten sich die Bücher.   
Ein paar Stunden später - Carry und Cara waren wieder ins Bronze gegangen - entdeckte Wesley etwas. Er las es noch einmal, um ganz sicher zu sein. "Ich glaub, ich hab es gefunden...", sagte er.  
Die anderen sahen ihn gespannt an.  
"Hier steht: Kalkit-Dämon. Ernährt sich von den Fähigkeiten der Leute in dem er sie entführt und ihnen diese Fähigkeit abzapft. Er selbst lebt nicht direkt in dieser Dimension, sondern in einer anderen, er holt sich seine Opfer durch ein sogenanntes Tor zu sich und entlässt sie dann auch auf diesem Weg wieder zurück. Die Opfer haben keinerlei Erinnerung an das Geschehene.", las er vor.  
Betretenes Schweigen.  
"Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Steht auch, wie man ihn ausschalten kann?", meinte Buffy gewohnheitsmässig nach ein paar Minuten.  
Wesley schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dann müssen wir weitersuchen. Aber ich brauche eine kleine Pause." Buffy rieb sich die Augen. Die alten Schriften verlangten viel Konzentration und gute Augen. Dann stand sie auf. Sie hatte zusammen mit Angel die Bücher durchgesehen. Dabei blätterte er die Seiten um und sie lasen zusammen. "Würde mir jemand helfen, ich muss nämlich mal auf Toilette.", meinte sie dann etwas hilflos.  
Angel stand auf. "Ich helf dir."   
Während die beiden auf die Toilette gingen, machten die anderen ihre Überlegungen zu diesem Dämon. "Er holt sich die Opfer durch ein Portal. Aber wie lässt sich so etwas öffnen und wann kommt das nächste?", überlegte Giles laut.  
"Ich denke, wir sollten dort ansetzen. Anders kommen wir nicht an ihn ran..", meinte Wesley.  
"Das heisst dann wohl, dass sich jemand auf die Streife begeben sollte, oder?", fragte Faith. Irgendwie war ihr das nicht ganz geheuer.  
"Ja, das sollte wohl jemand.", antwortete ihr Giles. Wer, war bloss die Frage. Die Gruppe beschloss, dass sich Angel, Gunn und Faith auf die Suche machen sollten, während die anderen nach einer Möglichkeit suchen sollten, wie sich der Kalkit-Dämon zerstören oder sonst wie unschädlich machen liess. Dabei sollte sich Cordy auch ein wenig um Willow und auch Buffy kümmern.  
Willow wär mit vollem Gedächtnis eine grosse Hilfe gewesen. Sie hätte mit Leichtigkeit den Standort herausfinden können. Doch jetzt? Sie erinnerte sich ja nicht einmal mehr daran, dass sie eine Hexe war, die eine immense Kraft besass. Aber sie half trotzdem mit, wo sie konnte und wenn das nur das Umblättern der Seiten für Buffy war.  
  
Angel, Gunn und Faith durchstreiften Sunnydale, doch diesmal blieben sie zusammen, vor allem weil sie nicht wussten, wo suchen und was sie dabei erwarten konnte. Sie liefen schweigend durch die Strassen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf die Suche gerichtet.   
"Hello, Dead Boy! Lässt du dich hier auch wieder einmal blicken?", tönte es plötzlich hinter ihnen. Angel verdrehte genervt die Augen. Auch Faith schien sich zu nerven. Nur Gunn beobachtete erstaunt die Reaktionen der anderen. Was hatten die denn?   
"Irgendein Problem damit, Almost Dead Boy?", gab Angel genervt zurück.  
_Na toll, das konnte ja heiter werden  
_ "Uhhhh. Jetzt auf einmal? Woher denn der Sinneswandel? Die letzten 16 Jahre hast du dich ja auch nicht blicken lassen.", stichelte Xander weiter. Dann sah er die Gunn und Faith. "Oh, du brauchst jetzt wohl auch noch Verstärkung...", meinte er gehässig.  
Angel schien ruhig zu bleiben, nur Faith konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten.   
_Was glaubte Xander eigentlich, wer er sei? _  
"Ich denke nicht, dass du darüber urteilen kannst.", meinte Angel betont ruhig. Dann warf er einen vielsagenden Blick zu Faith. Die sah angriffslustig zurück. "Faith...", meinte er daraufhin nur.  
Die Angesprochene trat blitzschnell einen Schritt vor und schlug Xander so hart ins Gesicht, dass dieser an die nächste Wand krachte.   
"Ahh...", rief Xander aus als er versuchte, wieder aufzustehen.  
Angel bückte sich zu ihm runter. "Ich habe Verstärkung nicht unbedingt nötig, das solltest du wissen. Aber sie ist doch ungemein praktisch, nicht?", meinte Angel dann.  
Er tätschelte Xander auf die Brust und richtete dessen Hemd, dann stand er wieder auf. "Kommt, suchen wir weiter." Angel, Gunn und Faith liessen Xander sein, er war nicht weiter verletzt. Er wird einfach in den nächsten Wochen einen riesigen blauen Fleck am Kinn haben. Faith schmunzelte. Das wollte sie schon immer mal tun.  
  
Währenddessen suchten sich die anderen bei Giles zu Hause die Augen wund. Cordy, Wesley sowie Willow und Buffy zusammen wussten nicht, nach was sie genau suchen sollten. Nur Giles schwirrte etwas im Hinterkopf herum. Er wusste, es hatte irgendwas mit diesem Kalkit-Dämon zu tun und mit seiner Vernichtung'.   
"Bitte blättern, Willow.", ertönte es wieder einmal. Buffy war nicht einmal mehr fähig, eine Buchseite umzublättern, doch ihr Verstand war noch da. Und der machte sich die grössten Gedanken um die nähere Zukunft. Sollten sie das hier überstehen und sie wieder die alte sein. Während sie sich mit Willows Hilfe durch die Bücher kämpfte, machte sie sich Gedanken über sich und Cara. Sie hatte Angst davor, ihre Tochter darüber aufzuklären. Sie wollte sie einfach nur beschützen, und das ging ihrer Meinung nach am besten, wenn Cara nichts von alledem wusste, was jeden Abend so durch die Strassen streifte. Buffy befürchtete ebenfalls, dass - wenn sie es wusste - sie sich gezielt in Gefahren bringen könnte, nur aus Spass und Freude am Nervenkitzel. Doch blieb ihr keine Wahl mehr, sie musste Cara aufklären, bevor diese sich eigene Gedanken zur jetzigen Situation gemacht hatte und nicht mehr davon abzubringen war. Buffy hatte die verwirrten Gesichtsausdrücke von Cara gesehen. Bei ihrer Ankunft hier bei Giles oder auch als sie in der Küche ein Glas hatte fallen lassen. Sie wusste, Cara war vor allem über die Vertrautheit zwischen ihr und Angel befremdet gewesen. Buffy fürchtete sich vor dem Augenblick des Gesprächs und den Fragen, die Cara stellen könnte. Sie seufzte. "Willow, kannst weiter blättern."

To be continued - aber Feedback ist trotzdem erwünscht. :) 


	9. Changes Kapitel IX

**Changes - Kapitel IX**

In einer Seitengasse wurden Angel, Gunn und Faith von einer grösseren Gruppe Dämonen umzingelt. Wohin sie auch sahen, es war keine Lücke auszumachen. So stellten sie sich in Kampfposition auf und warteten auf einen Angriff.   
Die Dämonen hatten alle eine leicht rötliche Haut, die je nach Gemütslage' die Intensität wechseln konnte. Nun leuchteten die Dämonen feuerrot - sie hätten die drei in ihrer Mitte unverzüglich angegriffen. Weiter hatten sie keine Hände, sondern scharfe Klauen, die sie als Waffen einsetzten. Alles in allem, kein besonders schöner Anblick, doch die drei Eingekreisten waren schon schlimmeres gewohnt.   
Sie warteten vergeblich auf einen Angriff. Stattdessen öffnete sich vor ihren Augen ein Portal und ein weiterer Dämon wurde sichtbar. Er schien der Chef hier zu sein. "Was haben wir denn da? Drei neue Kämpfer, die ihr Glück versuchen wollen?", lachte der Portal-Dämon. "Uhh, und ich sehe, drei besondere..."  
Angel, Gunn und Faith verstanden zwar nicht so ganz, was der Dämon meinte, liessen sich aber ihre Verunsicherung nicht anmerken. Sie hatten keine Kontrolle über die Situation, wie es sonst meist der Fall war. Die Kontrolle schien dieser Portal-Dämon zu haben.  
"Ihr könnt euch wieder entspannen, meine Leute werden euch nicht angreifen. Zumindest so lange nicht, bis ich es sage."  
Angel sah sich um, dann löste er sich zögernd aus seiner Kampfposition. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. "Was willst du?", fragte Angel misstrauisch. Seine Sinne verrieten ihm nichts gutes.  
"Du wagst es wirklich, in deiner Position noch Fragen zu stellen?", meinte der Portal-Dämon amüsiert. "Du scheinst das Spiel noch nicht ganz begriffen zu haben. Hier stelle ich die Fragen...", fügte er dann wesentlich ernster hinzu. "Aber warum kommt ihr nicht erst mal zu mir in die gute Stube? Dann können wir in Ruhe reden.", meinte der Dämon gespielt gastfreundlich. Keine Sekunde später schoss auch schon ein greller Blitz aus dem Portal.  
Faith bückte sich instinktiv.  
Angel und Gunn hingegen wurden vom Blitz voll getroffen und mitsamt den Rothaut-Dämonen rüber gezogen.  
Als sich Faith wieder erhob, war die Gasse wieder so menschenleer, wie sie vorher gewesen war. Mit dem einen Unterschied, dass Angel und Gunn nun ebenfalls verschwunden waren. "Angel? Gunn?", rief Faith. Wissend, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde. Sie beschloss deshalb, schnellstens zurück zu Giles zu laufen.  
  
Kurz darauf stürmte Faith auch schon in Giles' Wohnung. Sie war gerannt, was die Lungen hergegeben hatten. Bevor sie überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, musste sie erst mal zu Atem kommen. Die anderen waren erschrocken, als sie einfach so reingestürmt kam, nun schauten sie alle überrascht und besorgt zu Faith.  
"Angel...", brachte diese zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor.  
"Was ist mit Angel?", fragte Buffy bestürzt.  
Faith schüttelte genervt den Kopf, weil sie kein Wort herausbrachte. Sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. "Angel... Gunn... Dämonen... Portal... verschwunden...", stiess Faith hervor. Langsam brachte sie ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle.  
Nun sahen alle bestürzt zu ihr. Sie konnten nicht glauben, was Faith da eben gerade gesagt hatte.   
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Giles nach ein paar Augenblicken.  
"Wir waren in einer Seitengasse und wurden plötzlich von einer Horde Dämonen umzingelt - keine Chance, zu entkommen. Die hatten alle so ne widerliche rote Haut, die feuerrot leuchtete. Na ja, und dann hat sich so ein Portal geöffnet. Dort war ein weiterer Dämon. Der hat sich aufgeführt, als sei er der Boss der Gruppe gewesen. Dann hat er einen Blitz losgelassen. In dem Moment hab ich mich gebückt und so wurden Angel und Gunn mit diesen Rothäuten rübergezogen." Faith setzte sich in einen der Sessel.  
"Wie sah er aus? War es dieser Kalkit-Dämon?", fragte Wesley.  
"Keine Ahnung. Konnt mir das Bild aus dem alten Buch nicht merken. Ausserdem war er durch das Portal nur sehr undeutlich zu erkennen. Aber das, was ich erkennen konnte, war nicht gerade hübsch zu nennen..." Faith zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wo ist es passiert? Kannst du uns den Ort zeigen?", fragte Wesley weiter.  
Faith zog die Schultern hoch. "Ich denke schon. Aber ich renn nicht schon wieder durch die ganze Stadt. Wie wär's mit einem Auto?"  
  
Angel und Gunn schlugen hart auf dem Boden auf. Sie waren dem Blitz reingezogen worden und einen langen, dunklen Tunnel runtergefallen. "Ahhh...", stöhnte Gunn auf als er wieder aufstand. Der Aufprall würde ihm sicher ein paar blaue Flecke einbringen, wenn nicht sogar ein paar Prellungen oder mehr. Er tastete sich ab, doch er fand nichts.  
"Alles okay?", fragte Angel, der ebenfalls wieder aufgestanden war.  
"Ja, alles klar. Bei dir auch?"  
Angel nickte. Der Aufprall war wirklich hart gewesen, doch ihm würde es noch weniger ausmachen als Gunn.   
Die beiden Männer sahen sich um. Sie schienen am Grund des langen Tunnels angekommen zu sein. Ein kleines Licht - dessen Ursprung nicht auszumachen war - erhellte den Raum. Die Wände schienen glatt und undurchlässig zu sein. Es war auch keine Tür zu sehen. Sie waren gefangen. Alles, was sie tun konnten, war warten. Sie setzten sich hin.   
Ein Weilchen später rutschte einer der Mauersteine auf die Seite und eine junge Frau - offenbar menschlich - trat ein. Angel staunte nicht schlecht als er Gesicht erkannte. "Anya? Bist du das?", fragte er.  
Die Frau schreckte auf als sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen hörte. Jemand mit einer vertrauten Stimme. "Angel? Was machst du denn hier?" Auf ihrem Gesicht war die Wiedersehensfreude nicht zu übersehen.  
"Das gleiche könnt ich dich fragen..."  
"Moment mal. Ihr kennt euch?", warf Gunn verwirrt dazwischen.  
Anya und Angel nickten. "Ja, sie ist Xanders Frau.", erklärte ihm Angel.  
"Achso. Aber warum ist sie dann noch hier?"  
Anya zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung.", meinte sie. "Aber wie geht's Xander? Was hat er mit ihm angestellt?", fragte sie dann besorgt.  
Doch Angel konnte ihr keine Antwort mehr geben. Sie wurden vom Wächter unterbrochen. "Keine Unterhaltung mit den Gefangenen!", rief er dazwischen. "Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich führ die beiden schon zum Chef!", meckerte Anya dazwischen.  
_Sie schien noch die alte zu sein. Wenigstens sie..._  
Anya verdrehte die Augen und bedeutete Angel und Gunn, mitzukommen. Die beiden folgten ihr. Der Wächter bildete das Schlusslicht.  
  
"Geben Sie ein bisschen Gas, Giles!"  
"Ich geb ja schon Gas!" Die Gruppe hatte sich in Giles' Wagen gesetzt und war nun auf dem Weg zur Seitengasse. Buffy machte sich Sorgen und trieb Giles zur Eile an. Doch dieser war um seinen schon etwas älteren Wagen besorgt und drückte das Gaspedal nicht durch. Wenn Buffy gekonnt hätte, dann hätte sie es selbst schon lange durchgetreten.   
Auch Cordy machte sich Sorgen um Angel und Gunn. Die beiden waren der kämpfende Kern von Angel Investigations'. Ohne sie konnten sie und Wesley die Detektei gleich schliessen. Ausserdem wollte sie die beiden als Freunde nicht verlieren. "Giles, bitte! Ihr Wagen wird das aushalten, wenn sie ausnahmsweise mal das Gaspedal benützen.", meinte sie in leicht gestresst-genervtem Ton, in dem auch eine gewisse Angst mitschwang.   
"Stopp! Da ist die Gasse!", rief Faith als sie den Ort wiedererkannt hatte.  
Giles wendete den Wagen und parkierte ihn schliesslich vor der Gasse.  
Nachdem die Frauen - Cordy, Faith, Buffy und Willow - ausgestiegen waren, kletterte auch Wesley aus dem Auto. Er hatte zudem eine schwere Tasche mit den Utensilien dabei, die für die Portalöffnung gebraucht wurden. "Also, wo genau seid ihr drei gestanden, wo hat sich das Portal befunden?", fragte Wesley, in sachlichem Ton.  
"Okay, wir sind etwa da gestanden."   
Faith stand auf die Stelle, die sie meinte. "Und das Portal befand sich ungefähr da." Sie machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, bis sie schliesslich die gemeinte Stelle erreicht hatte, wo sich ihrer Meinung das Portal befunden haben musste. Wesley zog sofort einen grossen Kreis um Faith, um die Stelle zu markieren. Wie abgesprochen, stellte sich jeder an seinen Platz. Besser gesagt, sie setzten sich, damit jeder seine Kerze zumindest umfassen konnte. So bildeten sie ein Sechseck. Dann schlossen sie die Augen und nahmen die Kerzen in die Hand.  
Wesley begann, alte Verse in einer fremdklingender Sprache zu rezitieren.

To be continued - oder wie wärs mit Feedback? :) 


	10. Changes Kapitel X

**Changes - Kapitel X**

Plötzlich wurden sie alle von einer Kraft in Besitz genommen. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen. Weder die Augen öffnen noch sonst irgendeinen Muskel rühren. Wesley rezitierte weiter den Öffnungsspruch. Er klang monoton, so als wäre es nicht er selbst, der sprach. Dann war die Kraft plötzlich genau so schnell wieder weg, wie sie gekommen war. Sie öffneten die Augen wieder und blinzelten einander an. "Es hat nicht geklappt.", meinte Wesley enttäuscht. "Wir müssen es noch einmal versuchen."  
  
"Da sind ja meine Gäste. Entschuldigt, dass ihr warten musstet.", wurden Angel und Gunn vom Portal-Dämon - besser gesagt dem Kalkit-Dämon - begrüsst. "Ich bin kein Freund langer Worte, deshalb werde ich euch gleich mein Angebot unterbreiten. Ich liebe Spielchen, hier in dieser Dimension hab ich auch Zeit dazu. Ihr beide seid mir schon draussen vor dem Portal aufgefallen. Und nach einiger Überlegung wusst ich auch, warum. Aber reden wir nicht länger davon. Ich denke, deshalb ist das Angebot an dich gerichtet..." Der Dämon zeigte auf Angel.  
Angel sah zu Gunn, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es blieb ihnen keine Wahl als dem Dämon zuzuhören, was dieser von ihnen wollte. Angel ahnte schon, was das Angebot sein würde und auch was die Bedingung war. "Ich werde dich zu einem Wettkampf herausfordern. Der Einsatz sind deine Freunde, die ich wieder habe gehen lassen und dieser da..." Der Dämon zeigte auf Gunn. Dieser wurde unverzüglich vom Wächter gefangengenommen und gefesselt. Gunn versuchte sich zu wehren, doch der Wächter war stärker. Er sah erschrocken zu Angel. Dieser fing seinen Blick auf und sah dann wieder zum Dämon.  
"Und, wie lautet deine Entscheidung?", fragte dieser mit einem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er grinste breit, denn Angel hatte in dieser Situation sowieso keine andere Möglichkeit als anzunehmen.   
Angel selbst sah mit Schrecken, wie einer seiner besten Freunde festgehalten und als Pfand' gegen ihn eingesetzt wurde. In ihm tobte ein Kampf, den keiner der Aussenstehenden mitbekam. Er wusste, es stand viel auf dem Spiel. Praktisch alles, was ihm wichtig geworden war - seine Freunde, Buffy... Was würde sein, wenn er verlöre? Er wusste es nicht, doch musste er es riskieren. Noch nie war die Angst grösser gewesen als jetzt. Klar, im ,Kampf gegen das Böse' hatte er auch schon so manches Mal zittern müssen. Er hatte auch schon mal verloren. Doch nun stand zuviel auf dem Spiel. Und doch musste er annehmen.   
"Was ist deine Entscheidung?", fragte der Dämon noch einmal.  
Angel sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Gunn, der vom Wächter festgehalten wurde. "Was muss ich tun?", fragte Angel.  
Das Grinsen des Dämons wurde noch eine Spur breiter.  
  
Wesley seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, das ganze nicht zweimal durchführen zu müssen. Und jetzt mussten sie noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Er holte tief Luft und sah dabei die anderen der Reihe nach an. "Versuchen wir es noch einmal?", fragte er.  
Die anderen nickten.  
"Seid ihr so weit?"  
Daraufhin schlossen alle die Augen erneut und nahmen die Kerzen wieder in die Hand. Wesley begann den Spruch von vorne. Seine Stimme klang monoton. Plötzlich wurden die sechs erneut von der Kraft in Besitz genommen. Und diesmal blieb sie. In ihrer Bewegungsunfähigkeit - sie konnten ja die Augen nicht öffnen - bekamen sie nicht mit, wie sich in der Mitte des Kreises ein Portal öffnete.  
  
"Nun..." Der Dämon kam auf Angel zu. "Ich hab schon einiges von dir gehört. Einer, der gegen die eigene Rasse kämpft, das spricht sich auch hier herum. Ich will wissen, in wie weit das erzählte wahr ist und fordere dich deshalb zum Kampf heraus. Mann gegen Mann, ohne Waffen, nur wir beide. Bis einer aufgibt oder - na ja, du weisst schon - tot ist." Das Grinsen des Dämons wirkte schon fast überheblich. Er machte ein unmerkliches Zeichen und sofort waren die beiden Gegner von Rothaut-Dämonen eingekreist.  
Angel sah sich kurz um. Gunn zappelte noch immer wie wild umher, doch der Strick und der Wächter hatten ihn unter Kontrolle. Der Dämon wollte nicht, dass Angel irgendeine Hilfe bekam.   
Doch er hatte Anya vergessen, die er zwar gefangen, aber nicht ihrer Fähigkeit beraubt hatte. Sie hatte sich in einer dunklen Ecke versteckt und beobachtete das Geschehen von dort aus. Ihr Hirn arbeitete fieberhaft und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, Angel zu helfen. Dieser würde verlieren, wenn sie nicht endlich eine Idee hätte. Hier bleiben wollte sie nämlich schon gar nicht. Sie wollte zurück in ihre Welt, zurück zu Xander und den anderen. Inzwischen umkreisten sich Angel und der Dämon und taxierten sich gegenseitig, um die Möglichkeiten auf einen erfolgreichen Angriff abzuschätzen. Plötzlich schlug der Dämon aus und erwischte Angel voll. Dieser flog ein paar Meter durch die Luft und landete hart auf dem Boden. Angel rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. Dieser Angriff hatte ihn völlig überrascht. Der Schlag und auch die enorme Kraft, die dahinter steckte. Er hatte seinen Gegner unterschätzt und das war offensichtlich ein Fehler gewesen. Sein Gegner sah zwar vielleicht schmächtig aus, doch er war mächtig. Doch Angel kam nicht mehr gross zum Nachdenken, er wurde erneut vom Dämon angegriffen. Diesmal war jedoch der Überraschungseffekt dahin und Angel konnte ausweichen. Der Dämon lachte auf. "Noch einmal Glück gehabt!" Damit hatte der Dämon Recht. Denn nun verstärkte er seine Angriffe auf Angel, so dass dieser keine Zeit mehr hatte, auszuweichen. Der Dämon schmiss Angel von der einen Ecke zur anderen und schlug ihn schon fast grün und blau. Angel konnte viel einstecken, doch langsam tat ihm alles weh. Er hatte keine Chance gegen den Dämon, dieser war ihm schlicht und einfach überlegen. Doch Angel wollte so schnell nicht aufgeben.  
Anya stand noch immer in der Ecke. Sie wusste nun, wie der Dämon zu besiegen war, doch wie konnte sie es Angel sagen? Sie verliess die Ecke und rannte runter. Als sie hinter den Rothaut-Dämonen ankam, versuchte sie eine Lücke zu finden, von wo sie Angel sehen konnte. Sie rannte einmal rundherum, doch nichts. Na ja, dann musste sie es halt anders machen. "Angel... Das Amulett!", schrie sie in den Ring.  
Gunn hörte sie. Ihre Stimme schien nicht besonders stark zu sein. "Das Amulett, Angel. Das Amulett!", schrie nun auch er. Sie hofften beide, er würde es hören. Das Amulett war am Hals des Dämonen befestigt. Es leuchte so grünlich-blau.  
Als Angel die Schreie hörte, sah er auf. Tatsächlich, das Amulett. Wieso hatte er nicht schon vorher dran gedacht? Er rappelte sich blitzschnell vom Boden auf, so dass der Tritt des Dämonen danebentraf.   
Es war nicht schwer, in der Überraschung des Dämonen das Amulett zu treffen. Ein gezielter Schlag und schon war es zerstört. Angel holte einmal tief Luft - obwohl er das nicht unbedingt nötig hatte - und trat den Dämon mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. Dieser flog meterweit nach hinten und schlug dementsprechend hart auf. Angel griff nach ihm und schlug ihn an die nächste Wand. "So, vorbei ist das Glück..." Jetzt hatte Angel die Oberhand und schlug den Dämon windelweich. Dabei flog dieser durch den ganzen Raum.  
Die Rothaut-Dämonen halfen weder dem Dämon noch Angel, sie waren einfach da.   
Angel hatte den Dämonen an der Gurgel gepackt und hielt ihn hoch. Dabei drückte er diesem die Kehle zu, so dass er nach Luft schnappte. Der Dämon - nun seiner Kraft beraubt - versuchte vergeblich, den Griff zu lockern. "Ich...krieg... keine... Luft... mehr", stöhnte er.  
Angel sah ihn nur an, sagte und tat aber nichts. Er wartete darauf, dass der Dämon aufgab. Als dieser nichts sagte, schmiss ihn Angel an die nächste Wand. Mit einer solchen Wucht, dass die Wand Risse bekam.  
Der Dämon stöhnte auf als ihn Angel erneut hochriss. "Nein, nicht schon wieder!", wollte sich der Dämon verteidigen. "Hör auf. Du hast gewonnen. Ich will noch ein paar Jährchen leben..."  
Angel hielt den Dämon immer noch fest, er wollte es nicht glauben.  
"Würdest du mich bitte endlich loslassen. Ich tu dir schon nix. Du hast ja mein Amulett zerstört...", meinte der Dämon leicht genervt.  
Angel liess ihn daraufhin zögernd los.   
Nachdem die Niederlage des Dämonen klar war, liess der Wächter Gunn frei. Dieser rannte sofort zu Angel.  
"Hey, Alter. Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt.  
"Ja, ja. Schon okay." Angel wankte ein bisschen, Gunn stützte ihn ab. Er wurde sich erst jetzt seiner Schmerzen bewusst. Vorhin hatte er so unter Adrenalin gestanden, dass er seine Verletzungen kaum noch gespürt hatte, doch jetzt kamen sie mit voller Stärke zurück. Angel musste sich erst mal setzen. Er sah mitgenommen aus.  
Anya sah ihn mit besorgten Augen an.  
Er nahm ihre Hand. "Danke für deinen Tipp!", meinte er.  
Anya schwieg verlegen. "Ohne dich hätt ich wahrscheinlich verloren. Ich war so nah dran.", fügte er hinzu.  
Der Dämon hatte sich inzwischen auch wieder etwas erholt und kam auf die drei zu. "Bleibt noch die Bedingung.", sagte er. Dann winkte er ein paar Rothaut-Dämonen hinzu, die eine Kiste schleppten. Er bedeutete ihnen, die Kiste zu öffnen. Heraus nahm er drei kleinere Büchsen. In denen schien er die Fähigkeiten zu sammeln. "Hier. Damit erfülle ich meinen Teil der Bedingung. Sie sind im Übrigen angeschrieben." Der Dämon gab Angel die drei Büchsen, der sie Anya gab.  
Dann versuchte Angel, wieder aufzustehen. "Und ich erfülle nun meinen." Der Dämon schüttelte den Kopf.

To be continued - Das Wort Feedback kommt euch sicher bekannt vor? ;) 


	11. Changes Kapitel IX Ende

**Changes - Kapitel XI**

"Brauchst du nicht mehr. Den haben schon deine Freunde draussen erledigt. Sie haben das Portal geöffnet. Sie kommen gerade herein." Er zeigte auf eine Seitentür, die auch gleich aufging.  
Faith kam herein. Hinter ihr die anderen. Als sie und Cordy Angel sahen, rannten sie sofort zu ihm hin.  
"Angel, bist du okay?", fragte Cordy besorgt.  
"Ja, nur ein paar blaue Flecke hier und dort." Er verzog leicht das Gesicht als er zur Tür ging. Auf dem Weg dorthin warf er einen letzten Blick in Richtung des Dämonen. Dann verschwand die Gruppe mit den drei Geretteten wieder durch die Tür.  
Anya trug dabei immer noch die drei Büchsen bei sich.   
"Ahhh...", stöhnte Angel auf als er in Giles Wagen geladen wurde.  
Buffy setzte sich neben ihn. Hinten wurde es jetzt dementsprechend eng. Aber für den kurzen Weg zurück zu Giles ging es.  
Anya mit den drei Büchsen stieg vorne ein. Als Giles losfuhr, verteilte sie zwei der Büchsen. "Hier, Buffy. Das ist deine. Und hier Willow, deine..."  
Buffy und Willow nahmen ihre Büchsen verwundert entgegen. Buffy wollte sie gar nicht nehmen, in der Befürchtung, sie würde ihr eh wieder zu Boden fallen. Doch sie fiel ihr nicht zu Boden. Im Gegenteil, sie konnte sie halten. "Was ist das?", fragte sie erstaunt.  
"Mach es auf, dann merkst du es...", sagte Angel.  
Sie tat wie geheissen. Sie sah in die Büchse, doch da war nix. Sie fühlte sich nur ein wenig komisch. "Was soll damit denn sein? Da ist ja nichts drin.", meckerte sie.  
"Jetzt nicht mehr. Das war deine Kraft, die da drin war. Die hast du jetzt wieder.", erklärte ihr Angel.  
Sie machte ein erstauntes und ungläubiges Gesicht.   
Willow, die neben Buffy sass, machte ihre Büchse ebenfalls auf.  
"Und was war bei mir drin?" Sie studierte die Büchse sehr genau. "Dein Gedächtnis und deine Intelligenz.", sagte Anya.  
"Oh." Willow sah zu Buffy, doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Und was ist in der dritten Büchse, die du noch hast, Anya?", fragte Willow. Ihre Neugier war wieder voll da.  
"Die ist für Xander.", meinte Anya etwas knapp.  
"Xander? Giles, macht es Ihnen was aus, wenn sie noch einen klitzekleinen Umweg fahren würden?", fragte Faith.  
Giles schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn wir dafür Xander finden, okay...", meinte er dann. Und schon fuhr er nach Faiths Richtungsweisungen dorthin, wo sie Xander liegen gelassen hatten.   
Und tatsächlich, er lag immer noch dort. Kaum hatte Giles das Auto angehalten, stieg Anya auch schon aus und rannte zu Xander. "Hier, mach die Büchse bitte sofort auf!", rief sie.  
Buffy kletterte ebenfalls aus dem Wagen. Sie wollte nur sichergehen, dass Xander Anya nicht angriff, solange er die Büchse nicht geöffnet hatte.  
"Wieso sollte ich?", kam der Kommentar zurück von Xander.  
"Mach sie einfach auf, Xander!", herrschte ihn Buffy an.  
Xander sah sie an, sie sah sehr entschlossen aus. "Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut. Also, her mit der Büchse...", gab er meckernd klein bei. Er öffnete sie, doch er fand - wie schon Buffy und Willow vor ihm - nichts darin vor. Doch auch er fühlte sich einen Moment lang komisch. Dann sah er sich um. "Anya! Schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Du hast mir so gefehlt...!", freute er sich als er seine Frau sah. Er zog sie zu sich runter und küsste sie.   
Kurz darauf half ihm Buffy auf die Beine. Er rieb sich das Kinn. "Ahh... scheint ein blauer Fleck zu sein.", kommentierte er. Sie liefen zu dritt zurück zu Giles' Auto. Dort angekommen, sah Xander Angel. "Oh, hi. Mann, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er verblüfft. "Ne kleine Prügelei...", antwortete ihm Angel. Als sich alle irgendwie ins Auto gequetscht hatten, fuhr Giles die Leute nach Hause.  
  
"Reichst du mir bitte mal die Kartoffeln?", fragte Buffy.  
Cara reichte sie ihr.  
"Willst sonst noch gleich jemand?", fragte sie dann in die Runde.  
"Gerne.", meinte Willow, die neben ihr sass und hielt den Teller hin.   
Buffy hatte am nächsten Abend alle zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Sozusagen zu einem Abschiedsessen, bevor Angel und seine Truppe wieder abreisen musste. Nun sassen sie zusammen in einer fröhlichen Runde, und freuten sich, einfach einmal wieder zusammen zu sitzen und die alten Zeiten wieder aufleben zu lassen. Sie sassen draussen am runden Gartentisch und liessen es sich schmecken. Buffy sass zwischen Willow und Angel. Cara, die neben Angel sass, beäugte ihn und ihre Mutter immer wieder mit misstrauischen Blicken. Doch Buffy schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Neben Cara sass Carry, die den Argwohn ihrer Freundin nicht mitzubekommen schien, da sie mit Linnie genug zu tun hatte. Dieser spielte mit seinem Teller. Carry musste aufpassen, dass er nicht alles verteilte und ihre Bluse einigermassen fleckenfrei blieb. Auf der anderen Seite von Linnie sass Anya, die versuchte Linnie zum Essen zu bewegen. Dabei zeigte sie eine verblüffende Geduld. Dann kam Xander, der aufmerksam mit Cordy plauderte. Die beiden hatten sich eine Menge zu erzählen, schliesslich hatten sie sich 16 Jahre nicht gesehen. Sie redeten miteinander wie zwei alte Freunde, die sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Neben Cordy sass Faith, die sich nun wesentlich wohler fühlte als damals als sie bei Giles eintrat. Wes, der neben ihr seinen Platz hatte, unterhielt sich angeregt mit Giles über alles mögliche. Und so schloss sich der Kreis wieder. Denn neben Giles sass Willow.   
"Und, wie läuft das Geschäft so in L.A.?", fragte Xander.  
"Gut. Wir kommen kaum noch aus der Arbeit raus. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Leute irgendein Problem mit irgendeinem Dämon oder was auch sonst immer haben.", antwortete ihm Cordy.  
"Nein, das stimmt.", meinte Xander. "Und wie lebt sich hier so auf dem Höllenschlund? Alles ruhig?", fragte Cordy nun ihrerseits.  
"Na ja, die Vampire und Dämonen scheinen wohl alle nach L.A. abzuwandern. Ist denen wohl ein zu heisses Pflaster hier...", meinte Xander grinsend.  
"Sah gestern aber nicht so aus.", gab Cordy zurück.  
"Nein, der hatte sich wohl verirrt."  
"Nein, ich denke, der wollte bloss 2 Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Zuerst die Jägerin aus dem Rennen und dann gleich auch noch Angel.", warf Anya dazwischen.  
"Sicher, das könnte auch gewesen sein.", antwortete ihr Xander.  
"Linnie! Hör jetzt bitte auf..." Anya kümmerte sich wieder um ihren Sohn. Der hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Teller auf den Kopf zu drehen und das Essen auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.   
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite sassen Angel und Buffy. Die beiden hatten schon am Nachmittag miteinander gesprochen. Stundenlang. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig von ihren Erlebnissen erzählt, die in den letzten 16 Jahren passiert waren. Angel musste schmunzeln als ihm Buffy erzählte, was mit Spike passiert war. Der blondierte Vampir war eines Tages einfach verschwunden, wahrscheinlich wieder mal auf seinem ewigen Drusilla-Trip. Na ja, Buffy war heilfroh, den nervtötenden Typen endlich loszusein, wie sie selber sagte. Angel freute sich auch, dass sich Spike endlich verzogen hatte und die Scoobys in Ruhe liess. Er war kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Schlussendlich musste sich Buffy noch beeilen, den Garten auf Vordermann zu bringen. Sie waren gerade fertig geworden, da kam auch schon Willow mit dem Essen angesaust. Willow kochte wahnsinnig gerne, und so hatte sie Buffy diese Arbeit abgenommen. Und nun sassen die beiden nebeneinander und irgendwie schien ihnen der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen zu sein. Na ja, eigentlich wirklich nur scheinbar, denn wenn Cara daneben sass, konnten sie wohl kaum über Dämonen und Vampire und ähnlichem reden. Also sassen sie einfach nebeneinander. Angel hatte immer noch einige Blessuren vom Kampf, doch die meisten waren bereits kaum noch sichtbar. Cara wunderte sich leicht, wie schnell die bei ihm verheilten. Aber das war nicht das einzige, das sie verwunderte. Dieser Mann neben ihr war sowieso ein Rätsel für sich. Sie hatten ihn nie draussen gesehen. Dann behauptete er, dass er älter als ihre Mutter war, was sie ihm einfach nicht glauben wollte. Er sah eher aus, als wäre er so ungefähr 25, aber nicht älter. Und ihre Mutter war schon über dreissig, ging mit langsamen Schritten auf die 40 zu.  
_Und dann diese blauen Flecke, mit denen er gestern noch übersät gewesen war, wo waren die geblieben?  
_Ihre Mutter musste ihr da wohl einiges noch erklären.   
"Wann willst du fahren?", fragte Buffy. "Nach dem Essen.", antwortete ihr Angel. Buffy seufzte. Kaum war er endlich wieder einmal da, verschwand er auch schon wieder. Na ja, so war es nun mal. Sie sah zu Cara rüber und bemerkte den argwöhnischen Blick ihrer Tochter. Sie seufzte noch einmal. Das stand ihr auch noch bevor. Sie fürchtete sie sehr davor. Aber da musste sie jetzt durch. Auch Carry wird davon erfahren. Das hatten Xander und Anya ausgemacht. "Willst noch irgendwas?", fragte sie beiläufig. Angel sass zwar mit am Tisch, ass aber kaum was. Nur, damit es nicht allzu auffällig war. "Nein danke.", antwortete ihr Angel mit einem Kopfschütteln.   
Zwei Stunden später machten sich Angel, Cordy Wesley, Gunn und Faith auf den Rückweg nach L.A. in ihre Detektei. Die Gruppe sass bereits im Auto, nur Angel stand noch draussen.  
"Pass auf dich auf.", flüsterte Buffy. Sie war den Tränen nahe.  
"Und du passt auch auf dich auf. Und red endlich mit Cara.", antwortete er ihr auch flüsternd.  
Sie nickte. "Du wirst mir fehlen.", meinte sie dann. "Hey, du mir auch."  
Angel umarmte Buffy. "Und diesmal werden keine 16 Jahre mehr dazwischen liegen, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, okay?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Sie nickte erneut, unfähig noch irgendwas zu sagen.  
Dann löste sich Angel wieder aus der Umarmung und setzte sich ins Auto, hinter den Lenker. Sie sahen sich noch ein letztes Mal an, dann fuhr Angel los.   
Buffy blieb noch stehen, um ihnen nachzuwinken. Erst als der Wagen ausser Sicht war, ging sie schweren Herzens wieder ins Haus zurück, wovor die anderen warteten.  
Buffy seufzte. "Cara, wir müssen reden."

ENDE!  
Und Feedback? :)  



End file.
